


Омут

by Frau_Lolka



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Belts, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Immobility, M/M, Manipulation, Mindfuck, Psychological Drama, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Lolka/pseuds/Frau_Lolka
Summary: Теон Грейджой познакомился в баре с молодым человеком, который помог ему в трудной ситуации... и что из этого вышло.
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy
Comments: 32
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Когда-то был "мой первый фик", начинался он как легенда к ролевушке, а потом затянуло. Работа долго валялась в столе, поскольку поначалу была просто кинковой дрочилкой, а потом я ее вовсе бросила. Однако сейчас что-то меня торкнуло и захотелось ее доделать и переработать в нормальный фик. Я не знаю, что из этого получится, у меня сейчас довольно непростой период в реале, но я все же попробую. 
> 
> Предупреждения буду добавлять по ходу дела.  
>  ООС во все поля, никакой серьёзности, автор творит, что хочет. ХЭ не обещаю. 
> 
> Большое спасибо Снарке, которая вдохновила когда-то на эту работу, и за ее персонаж.  
>  Большое спасибо Лелианне aka Vemoro, которая вдохновляет меня и сейчас и офигенно бетит.  
>  Большое спасибо Shugister за поддержку и название фика.
> 
> Большое спасибо тестовому читателю raccoonmoon.
> 
> Иллюстрация-коллаж от админа группы https://vk.com/thramsaylove  
> 
> 
> Спасибо!!!

После очередного тягостного визита в отчий дом Теон сидел в баре и наливался сухим красным в полном одиночестве. 

Разумеется, сейчас он предпочел бы напиться с Роббом, а потом поехать к Кире и как следует ее отодрать, так, чтобы в голове стало пусто, а в душе не осталось мерзкого и тягостного чувства беспомощности. Но Робб опять куда-то уехал по делам фирмы: то ли в Родники, то ли еще в какой Хорнвуд, а Кира уже несколько дней как отправилась проведать дальних родственников. 

Матери снова стало хуже. Она опять ходила ночами босиком по дому со свечой в руке и заунывно звала своих погибших сыновей. 

Самого Теона, когда тот приехал домой после звонка отца, она не узнавала, поочередно называла то Мароном, то Родриком. А то вдруг и вовсе начинала нести околесицу про то, что ее любимого младшего сына Теона взяли в заложники злые холодные северяне, держат в плену вот уже десять лет и не отпускают домой. Отец, кривя тонкие губы и дергая углом рта, оповестил, что собирается снова положить ее в больницу, а им с сестрой придется скидываться на лечение матери.

Теон неохотно ездил на Пайк и всегда напивался после встреч с родителями. Его мать сошла с ума после смерти старших братьев Теона, которые погибли во время секретной морской спецоперации. Он вроде бы и привык к ее безумию, но все равно очень тяжело переносил нечастые встречи. А с отцом у него и без того были очень натянутые отношения. Старый Бейлон Грейджой презирал единственного оставшегося в живых сына за то, что тот не стал военным моряком, как его братья и многие поколения предков. Даже Аша, старшая сестра Теона, с рвением отправилась драить палубу, едва сиськи отросли, а его самого с детства мутило от всей этой военно-морской «романтики».

Народу в баре было немного. Толстый бородатый дедок в кепке и подтяжках, клюющий носом над газетой; две хохочущих дамочки средних лет, время от времени бросающие на Теона оценивающие взгляды; и какой-то парень в черной коже и тяжелых ботинках. Парень дул пиво прямо из бутылки, вольготно рассевшись за любимым столиком Теона в глубине зала, откуда было видно все происходящее в заведении. Теон прежде не видал здесь этого парня и почувствовал досаду, потому что пришлось устраиваться в другом месте. 

Теон сразу заказал бутылку сухого дорнийского и первую порцию опрокинул залпом, не чувствуя вкуса. И только поставил бокал на стол, чтобы вновь наполнить его, как почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд. Парень из угла поглядывал на него неодобрительно, словно считал вино баловством и бабским напитком. Теон опустошил еще один бокал, и вино, выпитое на голодный желудок, ударило в голову. Ему захотелось выплеснуть горечь и раздражение простым и естественным мужским способом — набив кому-нибудь морду. 

Хотя бы вот этому, в углу. Но Теон был еще не настолько пьян, чтобы не понимать — против этого у него шансов нет. Парень был выше Теона, гораздо шире в плечах и намного мощнее, в нем чувствовались сила и уверенность в себе. Такой одной массой задавит. Да и кулаки немаленькие... Теон оценивающе взглянул на него, прикидывая, чем может ему грозить схватка с этим парнем. Тот вопросительно изогнул бровь. Теон решил, что связываться с ним точно не стоит, приподнял бокал и кивнул. Парень ответил тем же: качнул своей бутылкой пива и слегка растянул губы в подобии улыбки. 

Теон отвернулся и налил себе еще. Только сделал пару глотков, как дверь в бар открылась, и с улицы вошли трое. Здоровые такие мужики, с волосами, припорошенными белым, словно на улице шел мелкий крупчатый снег. Троица огляделась и уверенно направилась в сторону Теона.

_Твою мать._

Мелькнула мысль, что это может быть муж его любовницы из Зимнего городка вместе с дружками. Теон частенько развлекался с ней, пока тот на своей мельнице тягал мешки с зерном. Теон не был полностью уверен, но вроде бы именно эту красную рожу он видел у них дома на семейных фотографиях, которыми мельничиха завесила все стены в гостиной. Как-то Теон трахал ее, перегнув через спинку дивана, и посмеивался над рогами ее муженька, когда разглядывал их свадебную фотографию, висевшую прямо над ее макушкой. Жирная шея жениха с усилием выпирала из ворота парадного костюма явно с чужого плеча, а рядом сияла мельничиха в столь пышном платье, словно она уселась в сугроб.

Постепенно Теон стал появляться в их доме все реже и реже, поскольку мельничиха со временем стала задавать вопросы, а как вообще он к ней относится... Теон увиливал от прямых ответов как мог. Мельничиха была готова принять его в любой момент, разумеется, когда мужа не было дома, и в постели соглашалась на все, но заводить с ней серьезные отношения, да еще при наличии у нее двоих детей, у Теона и близко в планах не было. Нет уж, ни она, ни тем более ее дети ему не были нужны. 

Нет уж, если он захочет жениться, то выберет себе достойную невесту, дочку Тирелла, например, или вот у дорнийского принца, говорят, дочь красавица. А тут какая-то мельничиха, да еще с такой разницей в возрасте. Не того поля ягода.

И тогда он стал чаще приходить к Кире. Славная девчонка, бойкая, трахалась весело и с выдумкой. Он иногда даже позволял себе срываться и быть с ней жестким, но она не обижалась, принимала это как должное. Однако она была настолько приветлива с посетителями бара, где работала, и так кокетничала со всеми, что Теону порой казалось, что трахалась она не только с ним одним. Но поскольку он и с ней не собирался связывать себя серьезными отношениями, то считал, что не вправе требовать от Киры верности. 

Для серьезных отношений Теону нужна была совсем другая женщина, которая будет ему другом и соратником — умная, смелая, гордая, чтобы всегда вместе, плечом к плечу, спиной к спине... Ему было стыдно это признавать, но он понимал, что ему немного недостает мужественности и твердости, и поэтому если бы он и захотел жениться, то скорее бы выбрал женщину с характером, как у его сестры. Но подобные женщины им редко интересовались. Чаще всего он заводил романчики с замужними дамами, похожими на мельничиху, или с легкими на подъем девицами вроде Киры, чтобы весело провести время в постели. 

Теон дорого заплатил за свободу от военной карьеры, это стоило ему почти полного разрыва с отцом. Тот точно будет презрительно кривиться, тыкать в лицо тонким узловатым пальцем и зудеть, что он — позор семьи, если Теон оплошает с женитьбой и пойдет на мезальянс. 

Иногда он ухаживал за девицами из хороших семей, вроде курятника Маргери Тирелл. С этими получалось, что он должен быть сильным мужчиной при томной барышне и потакать всем ее желаниям. Они быстро надоедали Теону своими капризами и нытьем, потом звонили и плакали, но он ненавидел женский плач и был с ними довольно резок. 

А сегодня, похоже, мельник со своими подручными пришел к нему разбираться. Мельничиха, небось, проболталась. Она знала, где его можно найти, как-то он после особо бурного секса размяк и разоткровенничался, рассказав ей, как проводит вечера после визита к родителям. 

_Твою мать. Вот уж воистину, бойся своих желаний, Теон Грейджой, ибо они могут сбыться._

Хотел подраться – получи. Сейчас эти трое отмудохают его так, что мало не покажется. Но не убегать же, в самом деле. 

_Уж одному-то я точно могу начистить рыло, а там уж как получится. Интересно, много ли тут льда в холодильнике?_

Мельник подошел к его столику. Двое остальных разминали руки за его плечами.

— Эй, ты, давай-ка выйдем, есть разговор, — произнес мельник.

Теон молча встал и пошел к выходу, растолкав плечом его подручных. Вышел на улицу, подождал противников и завернул вместе с ними в подворотню. 

Мельник сразу пошел на него тараном, и Теон без разговоров врезал ему кулаком в челюсть изо всех сил. Тот взвыл и накинулся на Теона. Остальные, к его радости, пока не стали вмешиваться, но и не разнимали, просто стояли и смотрели. 

Теону приходилось несладко, противник был крупный и сильный. Хорошо, что он не занимался боксом или борьбой, иначе от Теона просто осталось бы мокрое место. Мельник наступал с таким напором, что большую часть драки Теон только и мог, что обороняться и уворачиваться. Правда, Теон был легче и подвижнее, и несколько раз у него получилось врезать своему противнику по лицу. Пока мельник утирал разбитые губы после одного из таких ударов, Теон краем глаза заметил, что публики прибавилось — здоровяк из бара стоял неподалеку, молча курил и с интересом наблюдал за потасовкой. Но Теон был уже немного пьян и, отвлекшись на парня, не успел среагировать, когда мельник резко качнулся вперед и нанес ему сильный удар в грудь. Теон задохнулся, перед глазами все закружилось, он отлетел назад, пытаясь удержать равновесие, но не смог, и стал заваливаться спиной на булыжники мостовой. Мышцы судорожно сжались, пытаясь не допустить удара головой о камни.

 _Ну все. Сейчас я еще и башку себе нахрен разобью._

Но тут его поддержали чьи-то сильные руки, и подворотню заполнил низкий хрипловатый голос:

— Эй, мужики, помахали кулаками и будет.

Парень из бара, держа Теона за плечи, обернулся и жестко посмотрел на подручных мельника.

— Ваш уже достаточно этому навалял. Думаю, что обоим на сегодня хватит. 

Те переглянулись и посмотрели на мельника. Тот отрицательно покрутил головой, закусив губу и сжав кулаки.

Парень в коже прислонил тяжело дышащего Теона к стене, прижал его плечом и достал из кармана небольшой, но широкий нож. Он усмехнулся, вычищая острием грязь из-под ногтей:

— Так что, вопрос закрыт или как?

Двое подручных мельника еще раз взглянули на побитого Теона, который из последних сил делал вид, что готов и дальше продолжать драку, затем на нож и суровое лицо парня в черном, прикинули расклад сил и кивнули.

— С этого дня забудь про Марту, понял? — угрожающе произнес мельник.

Теон хмыкнул, держась за скулу, которая опухала прямо на глазах:

— Это ты ей скажи! — ухмыляясь, огрызнулся Теон.

Мельник взревел и снова было бросился на Теона, но его дружки уже крепко держали его под руки. Здоровяк, показывая, что разговор окончен, приобнял Теона за плечи и подтолкнул его в сторону бара:

— Пойдем-ка выпьем. 

Теон безропотно пошел с ним обратно в бар. Зашел в туалет при входе и умылся — на лице расцветали синяки, костяшки пальцев были ободраны в кровь. Немного кружилась голова, но сотрясения вроде не было, зато тяжесть, распиравшая грудь, исчезла без следа. Настроение стремительно улучшалось. 

Парень в кожанке снова уселся за любимый столик Теона и жестом подозвал его к себе — постучал по стулу рядом с собой, как приглашают собаку. Тот забрал бокал и бутылку с остатками вина и сел рядом со своим спасителем.

Тот протянул широкую, как лопата, руку:

— Рик. Рик Хеке.  
— Теон Грейджой.


	2. Chapter 2

Они быстро и довольно весело напились. Точнее, веселился в основном Теон, отходило напряжение тяжелого дня и адреналин после драки. Его новый приятель улыбался и смотрел на него с симпатией, хотя и несколько снисходительно. Где-то часа через полтора подошел бармен:

— Ребята, мы закрываемся.

Рик кивнул и потянул Теона из-за стола:

— Пойдем, я тебя до дома довезу, у меня тут машина.

— Да ну, — рассмеялся Теон, — я ж не баба, чтобы меня провожать.

— Пойдем, — Рик сказал это с нажимом, не допускающим возражений.

Теон не любил, когда ему указывали, что делать, но в данном случае ему даже понравилось.

Они вышли из бара и направились в сторону парковки. На улице было уже темно и пустынно. У Теона зазвонил мобильник — мельничиха. Наверное, ее муженек вернулся домой и продолжил разборки с неверной супругой, а теперь она хотела пожаловаться Теону, но все это его уже не волновало. Продолжать связь с женщиной, от которой могут быть такие проблемы — ищи дурака. Он скинул звонок и собирался убрать телефон в карман, но в этот момент Рик споткнулся, взмахнул рукой: хотел схватиться за Теона, чтобы не упасть, но попал тому по ладони — мобильник вылетел птицей, описал широкую дугу в воздухе, упал на мостовую и превратился в кучу мелкого электронного мусора.

Рик выглядел несколько смущенным:

— Важный звонок?

— Уже нет, — Теон рассмеялся, — жена этого, из бара. Туда ей и дорога!

— Извини, чувак. Раз уж так вышло, я тебе новую мобилу куплю. Какую-нибудь последнюю модель.

— Ого! Ну, тогда что ни делается, все к лучшему, — расхохотался Теон и подмигнул Рику.

Когда они проходили мимо какой-то подворотни, Рик вдруг рывком схватил Теона за шиворот и втащил в полутемную арку, прижал его к каменной стене так, что тот ощутимо ударился затылком, и жадно впился в его губы, давя их и сминая. Теон настолько растерялся, что и не подумал сопротивляться, но вскоре почувствовал, как подгибаются коленки и рождается густая, тягучая, сладкая дрожь внизу живота.

Его всегда привлекали только женщины. Он не раз видел в раздевалке своих товарищей по футбольной команде без одежды, но голое мужское тело вызывало в нем только одно желание — весело шлёпнуть приятеля по спине мокрым полотенцем. А сейчас ему даже понравилось, как его целует мужчина. Но он был слишком пьян, чтобы копаться в себе.

_Ай, да какая разница, ничего неприятного в этом нет._

И Теон ответил на поцелуй. Через некоторое время Рик оторвался от него и пристально посмотрел в глаза, словно пытаясь что-то в них разглядеть при неверном свете фонарей. Смотрел оценивающе, кривил рот, прищуривался, словно принимал какое-то решение.

Теон тоже в ответ посмотрел в глаза Рику, но так и не смог ничего в них прочитать. Зрачок заполнил всю радужку, и сейчас Теон не смог бы даже определить, какого цвета у Рика глаза. Теон провел большим пальцем по своей нижней губе — та была влажной и слегка распухшей. Рик снова наклонился к нему.

Второй поцелуй получился более нежным, и Теон пустил в дело руки — забрался к Рику под куртку и начал гладить по спине. Тот схватил его за запястья, резко дернул и жестко прижал их к холодной стене по обе стороны от головы Теона, навалился всем телом, снова вглядываясь в его лицо. Потом провел языком по его губам несколько раз в одну сторону, словно зверь, вылизывающий окровавленную добычу. От этого у Теона кожа покрылась мурашками, как от холода. Вдруг с Рик прикусил его нижнюю губу. Теон чувствовал себя абсолютно беспомощным, это его пугало, но и возбуждало тоже. Возможно, будь он не таким пьяным, он бы не позволил Рику такое. Но сейчас… голова кружилась, брюки стали тесными, в груди поднималась густая, душная волна возбуждения, распространялась по всему телу. Ни с одной из женщин он никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного.

Остатков разума хватило, чтобы Теон спросил задыхающимся голосом:

— Ты что это… гей, что ли?

Рик фыркнул:

— Нет, конечно! Разве я похож на пидора?

— И я нет... — Теон помедлил и произнес: — Мы же не делаем ничего такого… гейского, правда?

Рик молча усмехнулся.

— Слушай, давай пойдем еще куда-нибудь, — Теону не хотелось домой. — Тут в округе есть кабаки, которые работают до утра.

— Может, лучше поедем ко мне? У меня и пиво есть, и вино какое-то вроде было.

— Не, к тебе не хочу. — Теона не то чтобы напугала перспектива ехать домой к этому парню, но соглашаться на его предложение он почему-то не хотел. Да и какое там у этого вино может быть... По нему видно, что он и в сортах пива совершенно не разбирается.

— Или давай-ка лучше покатаемся по городу на тачке, тебе надо проветриться…

— Может, тогда ко мне лучше? Я тут совсем рядом живу, и ехать никуда не надо. Как ты машину-то поведешь, когда столько выпил...

***

Когда утром Теон с трудом разлепил глаза, он чувствовал себя так, как всегда бывало наутро после поездки к родителям. Только сейчас болела не только голова — болело еще и все тело, словно его побили.

Теон пытался вспомнить, что же вчера было. Он точно помнил, что ругался с папашей и слушал мамины бредни, морщась от брезгливой жалости, а потом наверняка надрался, как обычно.

Хорошо, что хоть проснулся у себя в квартире. А то бывало, что после визитов в отчий дом он приходил в себя у снятых вечером девок — в розовых спальнях, среди плюшевых игрушек, весь перемазанный помадой и пропахший отвратительно сладкими духами. Домой девок Теон, как правило, не водил — его раздражало, что они тут же начинали метить территорию, старались забыть шмотку или украшение, чтобы потом был повод вернуться; ходили по квартире в одних трусах, но при этом обязательно напяливали на себя рубашку Теона, подворачивая рукава до самых локтей. Теон все это очень не любил, поэтому предпочитал для секса снимать номера в мотелях или недорогих, но уютных гостиницах на окраине города.

Одной из немногих, кого он приводил домой, была Кира, официантка. Она была веселой девчонкой, без комплексов и претензий. Иногда, особенно после хорошо проведенной с ней ночи сначала в баре, а потом в постели, ему даже приходила в голову мысль о женитьбе. Хоть Кира была и самого простого происхождения, но красивой, доброй и покладистой, с ней всегда было легко и приятно. Но отец за подобный брак мог и наследства лишить.

Хотя какое уж там наследство… Когда-то крепкий огромный дом давно нуждался в ремонте, старинные каменные стены покрылись плесенью, в комнатах стоял запах сырости, протухших водорослей и дохлой рыбы. Когда Теон в детстве жил в этом доме на Островах, он казался ему волшебным замком. А сейчас это была груда плесневелых камней. Но отец считал себя потомком древнего знатного рода и был спесив, как все его предки вместе взятые. Правда, земель у отца было достаточно, но кому нужны голые камни среди моря? Однако на Островах был еще небольшой железный рудник, за счет которого и кормилась вся семья.

Бейлон Грейджой никогда бы не одобрил такую невестку, как Кира. Не то, чтобы Теон особенно нуждался в родительском наследстве, но денег лишних не бывает, а мезальянс привел бы к окончательному разрыву с отцом... Теон не хотел этого, потому что семья есть семья, даже такая, как у него. Но особенно не хотелось, чтобы все родительское состояние досталось его стерве-сестрице Аше.

Да и к самой Кире Теон не был привязан настолько, чтобы ради нее пойти против отца. Она хоть и была милой и нравилась ему, но не стоила таких жертв. Однако спать с ней ему это не мешало. Хотя Теон подозревал, что Кира может спать и еще с кем-то, кроме него.

А сейчас Кира уехала куда-то к родственникам на несколько дней, он еще помнил это. И Робб, зараза, тоже куда-то уехал. Потому Теон и пошел напиваться в одиночестве…

_Иных вам всем в задницу, что ж все так болит-то…_

Сбоку что-то шевельнулось, и Теон с досадой понял, что в постели не один... Он лежал на боку, и его голова покоилась на чьем-то плече, и всей спиной он ощущал ровное тепло. Чья-то рука обнимала его и притискивала к чьей-то груди, а чье-то колено прижимало его к кровати. Нет, в принципе, ему сейчас было тепло и удобно. Но...

_Вот же блядство. Бабу какую-то домой притащил. Здоровая какая, видать, спортсменка. Нет, надо завязывать с пьянками. Или к родителям ездить раз в полгода. Что вчера было-то? Ничего не помню..._

Теон, стиснутый объятьями, с трудом провернулся в них, чтобы взглянуть на девицу, которую снял вечером и притащил домой. И отпрянул в ужасе — на него в упор смотрели прищуренные бледные и жесткие, явно мужские глаза. Теон задергался в панике, попытался выкрутиться. «Ты кто такой и что тут делаешь?!» — хотел было спросить Теон, однако из его горла вырвался только негромкий сдавленный хрип.

Но его держали крепко.

— Тихо, миленький, тихо. Вспоминай, что вчера было. Ты подрался, ну, помнишь? — Человек, лежащий рядом, говорил с ним ласково, как с больным ребенком, но при этом так стискивал Теона, что тот не мог даже толком пошевелиться. — Потом мы с тобой пили в баре, а после ты повел меня к себе домой. Ну? Вспоминаешь?

Бледные глаза приблизились, Теон попытался отодвинуться, но не смог. Пухлые губы его поцеловали.

И тут он вспомнил.

Как муж его любовницы собирался его избить, а этот бугай с ножом его выручил.

Как он стоял, прижатый этим могучим телом к холодной каменной стене, смотрел при желтом свете фонарей в эти бледные глаза, и как его тело дрожало от желания.

Как они жадно целовались перед дверью парадной, и Теон никак не мог найти ключ, потому что все время забывал, что его надо искать.

Как еще на лестнице начали сдирать друг с друга одежду и ввалились в квартиру полуголые… и неизвестно, что из одежды осталось валяться на лестнице, и что об этом подумают соседи утром.

И о том, какие у этого парня умелые руки.

_Вот же блядство._

Теон густо покраснел, и не только от воспоминаний, а еще и от реакции собственного тела на них. И это точно не было обычной утренней эрекцией.

— О, я вижу, что ты наконец-то всё вспомнил. — Обладатель бледных глаз улыбнулся. Теон снова попытался освободиться, но безрезультатно. — Тихо, не дергайся. Лучше иди ко мне, сладкий, я сделаю тебе хорошо.

— Рик...

_Вроде так, да? Так его зовут?_

— Не надо слов. — Пухлые мягкие губы снова накрыли его рот, а широкая ладонь скользнула вниз, под одеяло.

Теон закрыл глаза, прижался к большому и теплому телу, и ответил на поцелуй.


	3. Chapter 3

Около полудня Рик посмотрел на свои часы и присвистнул. Теон давно приметил эти часы — безумно дорогие, с темным циферблатом и хронометром. Теон видел такие в модных мужских журналах, но не мог позволить себе подобную роскошь, несмотря на приличное жалование.

Рик не снимал свои часы, даже когда дрочил ему, и это по-своему завораживало. Вид массивной мужской руки с запястьем, обрамленным дорогими часами, на своем члене вызывал у Теона головокружение. Девки часто пытались доставить ему удовольствие руками, но надо признать, что только мужчины знают, как надо дрочить так, чтобы перехватывало дыхание, а оргазм сносил крышу. А уж Рик, видимо, имел в этом деле большой опыт. Теон сам себе никогда не доставлял настолько сильных и острых ощущений.

У Теона даже промелькнула мысль, что, вероятно, и минет в мужском исполнении может быть куда круче. Но предпочел об этом всерьез не задумываться. Минет — уже однозначно было по-гейски, вдобавок он не представлял, как может обратиться с этим к Рику. Ну нельзя же всерьез сказать ему: «Эй, чувак, отсосёшь мне?». Руками-то еще куда ни шло. Все парни чуть ли не с детства это делают, ничего страшного, даже если и подрочить друг другу, движения привычные и результат ожидаемый. А с минетом дело куда серьёзнее. Это ж, блин, ртом надо… Теона передернуло, он покосился на Рика. Нет, однозначно, к нему с таким предложением не подойдешь.

Рик еще раз глянул на свои часы, сел на кровати и начал одеваться. Теон проводил его взглядом. Тот снял со столбика в изножье кровати свои трусы, вытянул из-под ночного столика джинсы за штанину. Что-то стукнуло – Теон успел заметить, как Рик быстро подобрал с пола выкидной нож с гравированной и отделанной перламутром ручкой, и засунул в карман. Разве этот нож вчера прервал его драку с мельником?

— Ты куда? — спросил Теон. Прозвучало глупо и растерянно.

— По делам. — Рик обернулся, прилег на локоть, коротко и смачно поцеловал Теона, притянув его к себе за волосы на затылке, и слегка похлопал по щеке. — Не скучай, миленький. Я тебе позвоню.

_Смешно. И так знакомо._

_Куда ты позвонишь?_

_Телефон разбит, и ты даже не спросил мой номер._

Теон прекрасно знал, что такое прощание всегда заканчивается ничем. Он точно так же уходил от снятых на одну ночь девок. И когда они писали ему свои телефоны на розовых надушенных бумажках или клетчатых блокнотных листках, или даже совали визитки — он сразу же выкидывал этот мусор и никогда им не звонил.

С одной стороны, ему хотелось сейчас остаться одному, понять, что вообще произошло у него с другим парнем, разобраться в своих чувствах и ощущениях. Потому что все, что случилось, хотя и доставило ему большое удовольствие, все же очень его смущало. А с другой стороны... Ему очень не хотелось, чтобы Рик сейчас вот так ушел. Потому что Теон был уверен — если тот уйдет, то навсегда. Навсегда не хотелось.

Теон подполз на коленках к Рику. Тот сидел на краю постели, спиной к нему, и шнуровал свои тяжелые ботинки. Теон обхватил его руками, прижался к голой спине грудью и щекой. Рик замер и, казалось, перестал дышать. Теон потерся легкой щетиной, выступившей за ночь, об его лопатку.

— Может, ну их нафиг, эти твои дела? — спросил он. — Останься, а? — Теон помедлил и добавил совсем тихо: — Пожалуйста.

Рик обернулся и посмотрел Теону в глаза. Тот не знал, что Рик хочет увидеть, что ищет в его взгляде. А Рик все вглядывался в его лицо. И молчал.

Теон стал гладить его по груди, слегка, словно случайно задевая соски. Рик убрал от себя его руки, завернул их за спину и, обжигая плечо дыханием, прижал одной рукой запястья Теона к пояснице. Второй рукой он убрал с его лица темные волосы и погладил по щеке. Теону захотелось поймать его пальцы губами, но он не решился. Он снова придвинулся к Рику, прижался к его горячей широкой груди, потянулся губами. Рик повалил Теона на кровать, не отпуская его рук, подмял его под себя...

Голова кружилась, а мозг отказывался соображать.

***

— Жрать-то как охота! — Рик крепко шлепнул Теона по бедру. Кожу пекло, остался розовый след.

— Я пойду, погляжу, что у меня есть в холодильнике. — Теон отправился на кухню.

В холодильнике было почти пусто. Початый пакет молока, снулый огурец и лежалый кусок сыра трудно было назвать едой. Теон практически не ел дома, да и не готовил, хотя немного умел. И вот сейчас, впервые, ему было даже немного жаль, что он такой бесхозяйственный и не может накормить своего... приятеля?

_Или любовника?.. Ох. Теон не захотел задумываться над формулировкой._

Он заказал пиццу с доставкой. Пока ее везли, Теон снова забрался в постель, прижался к теплому боку Рика, который что-то просматривал в своем мобильнике, пригрелся и почти уснул. Но тут раздался звонок в дверь. Теон никак не мог найти штаны и деньги. А в дверь звонили все настойчивей. Рик достал свой бумажник и сунул ему в руки, завернул Теона в одеяло, подтолкнул к двери. Теон с хохотом пошлёпал босыми ногами в прихожую, полы одеяла мели пол, норовили запутаться в ногах. Теон расплатился с посыльным, вынул деньги из бумажника... и, воровато оглянувшись — не видит ли Рик? — стал искать в бумажнике визитку, чтобы стырить. Ничего. Ни визиток, ни кредитных карт, ни фотографий, ни бумажек с телефонами или записями, ничего из того, что обычно бывает у нормальных людей в бумажниках. Только несколько некрупных купюр и монетки.

Пиццу ели прямо в кровати, пытаясь накормить друг друга без помощи рук, — эту игру в свое время придумала Кира. Надо было достать зубами из коробки кусок и покормить товарища. Жевали и целовались, и роняли куски на простыни, и смеялись... Хотя нет, смеялся только Теон, а Рик лишь ухмылялся и смотрел так, как смотрят на щенячьи шалости. Перемазались оба и перепачкали все постельное бельё.

Если бы у Теона спросили, что он чувствовал в тот момент, он бы сказал, что пожалуй, был счастлив.

***

Когда с пиццей было покончено, Теон оглядел кровать и расхохотался. Везде валялись крошки, все вокруг заляпано кетчупом и горчичным соусом, там и сям были разбросаны кусочки ветчины, помидоров, перца и грибов. И речи не было о том, чтобы оставаться посреди этого безобразия. Пришлось вставать, стаскивать грязное белье с кровати и идти в ванную.

Теон не стал зажигать свет, а сразу открыл дверцу душевой кабины, вошел туда первым и включил тропический душ с подсветкой. Вдвоем было очень тесно, они плотно прижимались друг к другу, и могли тереться грудью и бедрами — на большее места уже не хватало.

Было так приятно стоять под теплой водой, лившейся с потолка, словно под летним дождем. Мокрые волосы липли ко лбу, мелкие тугие капли молоточками барабанили по голове и плечам, свет медленно и почти незаметно менялся, окрашивал лица поочередно во все цвета радуги, и по ним текли ласковые теплые струйки. Казалось, что во всем мире их только трое — Теон, Рик и разноцветный дождь.

И снова Рик смотрел на Теона в упор, долго и пристально, сузив глаза. Потом прижался спиной к прозрачной стене кабинки, завел ему руки за спину, на этот раз согнув их в локтях, и снова держал его запястья одной рукой, притиснув Теона к себе. Другой рукой аккуратно убрал его мокрые волосы со лба, медленно очертил контур его лица, словно хотел запомнить его наощупь, обвел губы, нажал — Теон приоткрыл рот, обхватив мокрые пальцы, и водил по ним языком. Глаза у Рика потемнели и сделались странными. Он медленно вытянул пальцы изо рта Теона и вдруг резко схватил его за волосы на затылке, рывком запрокинув его голову так, что тот вскрикнул. Рик покрывал жесткими поцелуями его длинную шею, а Теон протяжно стонал, когда он слишком сильно прикусывал нежную кожу. Теону даже нравилось состояние беспомощности. Рик держал его руки за спиной и крепко прижимал к себе, а он, словно девка, отдавал себя ему. Затем тот и впился в его рот, а рукой скользнул рукой к бедрам Теона.

— Хва-а-атит, я больше не могу, у меня уже все болит! — взмолился Теон. — Ты мне мозоли на члене натрешь!

Рик в ответ негромко засмеялся. Капли били по плечам, синий свет сменился фиолетовым.

Выйдя наконец из ванной, Теон затолкал измазанное едой и спермой постельное белье в пакет, чтобы при случае отнести в прачечную, и застелил свежее. Рик не помогал, он уселся в кресло, наблюдал и норовил крепко шлёпнуть Теона по заднице, когда тот проходил мимо. Теон от этих шлепков краснел до самых ушей, но, надо признать, пару лишних проходов он совершил нарочно. Потом они оба завалились на чистое, хрустящее белье, и уснули.

***

Проснулся Теон от стука в дверь. Колотили, судя по всему, уже ногой. Рик крепко спал и на шум не реагировал. Теон выскочил в коридор, плотно затворив за собой дверь комнаты.

_Кого там Иные несут?_

Он сдернул какую-то куртку с вешалки в прихожей, замотался в нее и приоткрыл дверь. На площадке стоял немолодой мужик с длинными белыми бакенбардами. Он ткнул Теону в лицо какой-то жетон.

— Детектив Родрик Кассель, полиция Винтертауна. Мне нужен Теон Грейджой.

_Ничего себе. Это еще что за новости…_

— Я Грейджой. — Теон одернул куртку, стараясь, чтобы не было видно, что он под ней голый.

— Я могу войти? — Незваный гость хотел было шагнуть в квартиру.

— Ээээ… Это не совсем удобно… — помедлив, сказал Теон. — Видите ли, я не один.

— Понимаю, — едва улыбнулся одними губами Кассель. — Но мне надо задать вам несколько вопросов.

— Подождите меня здесь, одну минуту. — Теон вернулся в комнату, вытащил из шкафа джинсы. Без штанов он чувствовал себя совсем неловко.

Кассель дожидался на лестнице.

— Как давно вы знакомы с Кирой Венч? — спросил он Теона, как только тот закрыл за собой дверь квартиры. — Когда вы видели ее последний раз?

Теон опешил. Он было подумал, что речь пойдет о вчерашней драке. А тут вдруг Кира…

— Знаком, правда, не очень давно, полгода или больше, точно не скажу. Виделись мы на той неделе. А что случилось? Почему ею вдруг интересуется полиция?

Кира не была похожа на мошенницу или злодейку, простая официантка.

— Постарайтесь вспомнить, когда именно вы виделись с Кирой Венч. Дело в том, что она пропала.

— Как пропала? Она же уехала в гости к родственникам. Я не помню, это какая-то дыра, вроде недалеко от Темнолесья. — Кира говорила ему, да он не запомнил, зачем забивать голову всякой ерундой.

— В том и дело, что у родственников Кира Венч так и не появилась. Они беспокоятся и пытаются ее разыскать. Телефон у нее вне зоны доступа, дома она не появлялась уже несколько дней.

_Интересные дела._

— Так, погодите… Это была прошлая пятница, да. Я заходил к ней в кафе на ланч, заодно и попрощался, а она сразу после смены собиралась на автовокзал. И сумка у нее была с собой, розовая такая, в цветочках .

— Странно. Где же она была весь уик-энд? Она должна была приехать в Темнолесье во вторник, и родственники ее ждали. Хорошо, мистер Грейджой. Если вспомните еще что-то, позвоните мне. — Кассель протянул Теону визитку. — И… пожалуйста, не уезжайте пока из города.

Теон растерянно кивнул и долго в отупении смотрел, как полицейский спускается по лестнице, подметая ступени полами своего плаща.

_Куда могла пропасть Кира?_

Теон вернулся в квартиру, повесил куртку. Лег на кровать рядом со спящим Риком.

_Ах, Кира, Кира. Родственники ждали тебя во вторник, а мне ты сказала, что уедешь в пятницу! Три дня. Что ты собиралась делать эти три дня, дорогая? Наверняка тут не обошлось без другого мужчины._

Теон даже немного обиделся на Киру. Наверняка она уехала на уик-энд с кем-то еще — да и на здоровье. Но зачем врать-то? Теон еще немного подулся на Киру за обман и вскоре опять уснул.

***

Теон опять проснулся первым. Рик мирно похрапывал, обхватив его руку, а Теон его рассматривал.

_Вот же, и как такое со мной могло случиться?_

Теон, на счету которого был не один десяток соблазненных девок, вот уже почти сутки не вылезает из кровати с мужиком. Даже не особо красивым мужиком, по правде говоря, и совершенно не его круга. А его белёсые глаза бывают порой довольно пугающими.

Однако после секса с девками его не покидало ощущение скуки и какой-то ненужности произошедшего. Нет, сам по себе оргазм это, конечно, прекрасно, но ведь сразу после домой не уйдешь, и приходится о чем-то разговаривать. А вот с Риком он чувствовал себя хорошо и спокойно, и казалось, что с ним Теон в безопасности. И даже разговаривать совершенно не обязательно.

Теон осторожно высвободил руку, чтобы не разбудить Рика, и потянулся к его лицу, чтобы погладить по щеке, сизой от выступившей щетины. Но всё же не решился, пальцы замерли в паре дюймов от слегка неровной кожи. А Теон все смотрел и пытался понять, что же так привлекает его в этом человеке, почему так хочется прижаться к нему и почувствовать на себе его руки. Сильные и крепкие руки, грубые и напористые. В этом было какое-то невиданное прежде удовольствие. С девками всегда он задавал тон, вел в этом танце. Сейчас же, когда он сам стал объектом чужой страсти, ему это понравилось куда больше.

_Хорошо, что отец об этом не знает._

При мысли об отце Теона передернуло.

— Прекрати! — вдруг злобно сказал Рик, не открывая глаз.

Теон отдернул руку и испуганно спросил:

— Что я сделал?

— Прекрати таращиться на меня, когда я сплю! — дернул подбородком Рик.

— Прости, — покладисто ответил Теон. Но «больше не буду» говорить не стал. Потому что знал — будет. Ну, если, конечно, они еще когда-нибудь будут спать в одной постели.

Долго искали разбросанные вещи. Футболка Теона нашлась за пределами квартиры. Интересно, что подумали соседи, когда нашли ее на лестничной площадке и заботливо повесили на перила? Сверху лежала смятая желтая резиновая перчатка.

— Это что, твоя? — удивился Теон.

— С чего ты взял? — Рик пожал плечами.

— Наверное, кто-то мусор выносил и потерял, а подумали, что моё. Ладно, потом сам выкину.

Обедать пошли в кафе. Рик ткнул толстым пальцем в меню, заказал им обоим что-то мясное, Теон не запомнил. Сидели друг напротив друга, и Теон мог беззастенчиво разглядывать Рика. Смотрел на него и удивлялся.

_Почему именно он?_

Почему сейчас так хочется остаться вдвоем, забраться к нему на колени, обхватить его бока ногами, обвить рукой могучую шею, поцеловать этот жесткий рот с необычно пухлыми губами, а вторую руку просунуть между их животами, обхватить одновременно оба члена и…

_Оох._

От этих мыслей Теон покраснел, опустил глаза и стал пристально рассматривать кружевную салфетку на столе.

Рик, заметив его смущение, по-хозяйски накрыл его ладонь, лежащую на столе, своей. Сердце ухнуло вниз, затопило горячим низ живота.

_Это какое-то безумие. Я снова его хочу._

Рик заказал пива. Теон попросил бокал красного — воскресенье заканчивалось, впереди была рабочая неделя.


	4. Chapter 4

Пока ждали свой заказ, сидя за небольшим уютным столиком на двоих, Теону захотелось пошалить, подразнить Рика. Так любила делать одна из бывших подружек Теона, а ему порой нравилась подобная скрытая публичность. Он подумал, что это может понравиться и Рику.

Теон снял под столом правый ботинок, незаметно стянул носок и провел босой ногой по джинсам Рика от щиколотки до колена и обратно. Он приподнял штанину, насколько смог, и стал гладить пальцами голень, кожа которой наощупь оказалась удивительно мягкой, а жесткие волоски на ней щекотали голую ступню...

Рука Теона так и лежала на столе, накрытая широкой ладонью. Но почему-то чем выше поднималась босая ступня Теона по ноге Рика, тем страшнее было поднять голову и посмотреть ему в глаза.

И тут сверху на его ногу опустился тяжелый ботинок, который упорно и твердо давил вниз, а потом и вовсе пригвоздил его ступню к полу. Рифленая подошва довольно ощутимо давила, это было даже больно. Теон подергал ногой, но освободить ее у него так и не получилось. Он вскинул взгляд на Рика, тот буравил Теона исподлобья таким взглядом, что все слова застряли у него в горле. Он снова осторожно попытался убрать ногу из-под ботинка Рика, на этот раз тот препятствовать не стал, освободил ступню сразу же. Теон надулся, хотел выдернуть руку из-под ладони Рика, раз тот так грубо с ним обошелся — грязным ботинком по беззащитной голой ноге. Но Рик не позволил, он перехватил его кисть повыше и крепко стиснул запястье. Второй рукой он провел по ладони Теона, стал гладить сбитые в драке костяшки, обводя и перебирая тонкие длинные пальцы, словно старался запомнить их наощупь. Однако, когда принесли еду, Рик так увлекся содержимым тарелки, что на Теона даже не смотрел.

К концу обеда Теон начал нервничать.

_А дальше что?_

Когда официант принес счет, Рик сказал, что оплатит наличными. Теон полез в бумажник, но Рик отдал свои деньги, отчего Теону стало мучительно неловко. Он не девка, чтобы за него платили. Теон попытался спорить, но Рик его не слушал.

Они молча вышли из кафе и направились в сторону бара, где познакомились. Как помнил Теон, у Рика неподалеку был припаркован автомобиль. Теон присвистнул — роскошная тачка, черный представительский «Сумеречный кот», причем последней модели.

Рик плюхнулся за руль, а Теон растерянно топтался рядом — его ведь никто никуда не звал, и получалось, что он всего лишь проводил Рика до машины.

— Тебе что, особое приглашение нужно? — рявкнул Рик и открыл пассажирскую дверь. — Садись давай!

Теон с облегчением выдохнул и опустился на сиденье, обитое черной гладкой кожей, по которой сразу же захотелось провести рукой и ощутить ее мягкость. Автомобиль был роскошным как снаружи, так и внутри. Вообще Рик совершенно не походил на человека, который может себе позволить подобную тачку, скорее в его стиле был бы основательно побитый жизнью джип. Интересно, какие еще у него есть сюрпризы?

Теон охнул, увидев себя в боковом зеркале заднего вида. А что тут скажешь, когда на лице синяки от ударов мельника, да и шея уже тоже основательно посинела, а кое-где стали видны четкие следы зубов.

— Иных тебе в задницу, Рик, мне же завтра на работу! — простонал Теон, разглядывая себя в зеркале.

Рик вопросительно приподнял бровь:

— Да ладно, ничего страшного. Если хочешь, потом заедем к тебе, переоденешься. Есть у тебя свитер, шарф или еще какая херня, чтобы горло закрывала?

Теон кивнул. Что-то такое валялось в шкафу на случай холодной погоды.

_Великий Иной, я же в таком виде целый час сидел среди людей. Синяки на лице еще ладно, но засосы и следы укусов это уже перебор._

— Вот и славно. А вообще синяки тебе идут, они тебя украшают. — Рик потрепал Теона по щеке.

А потом, схватив за волосы на затылке, притянул к себе его голову. Одновременно с этим вторую руку он запустил Теону под ремень и, резко дернув на себя, поцеловал крепко и властно, словно всегда имел на это право. Словно Теон был его собственностью.

Теон не был уверен, что хотел бы быть чьей-то собственностью, но от прикосновений Рика у него перехватывало дыхание и плавились мозги, а кровь словно превращалась в раскаленную шипучку.

***

Рик сосредоточенно вел машину, а Теон смотрел по сторонам.

_Эй, а куда мы вообще едем-то?_

Теон хотел было спросить, а потом глянул на сосредоточенно крутящего руль Рика и передумал. Пусть приключение продолжается. Дома все равно делать нечего.

Они въехали в тихий респектабельный район. Удивительно, Теон бы никогда не подумал, что Рик может жить в таком месте.

Тот припарковал автомобиль на стоянке у небольшого супермаркета и велел Теону выметаться. Теон решил, что Рику надо что-то купить в магазине.

Нажав на кнопку брелка — автомобиль пискнул, моргнув фарами, — Рик свистнул Теону, отчего тот поморщился, и мотнул головой в сторону соседней улицы. Теон не понял, почему надо оставлять машину у магазина и идти куда-то пешком, но Рик сказал: «Давай-ка проветримся, ноги разомнем».

Они шли минут десять и остановились перед миленьким домом в самом конце улицы, за которым буйно зеленели деревья небольшого парка. Этот дом так же, как и автомобиль, совершенно не сочетались с обликом Рика и его манерами.

«Интересно, откуда все это у него?» — подумал Теон, но спросить не решился. Рик слегка приобнял его за плечи и повел в дом.

В большой полупустой прихожей Рик скинул куртку на полированный журнальный столик с газетами. Куртка проехалась по столу и упала на пол с другой стороны, из кармана вывалился серебристый нож-бабочка с изящными ручками в форме костей, Рик не обратил на это внимания. Теон снял свою куртку и аккуратно повесил на витую деревянную вешалку, которая явно была старше его раза в три, если не больше. Он ведь в гостях, надо вести себя подобающе.

В прихожей было несколько дверей и лестница на второй этаж. Рик провел краткую экскурсию по первому этажу — ванная, кухня, гостиная, гостевая спальня. И одна лишь дверь под лестницей осталась запертой. Наверное, какая-нибудь кладовка.

— Чей это дом? — все же отважившись, спросил Теон.

— Мой, — пожал плечами Рик.

— Не похоже. — В ответ на это Рик вопросительно приподнял бровь. — Ну правда, дом больше подходит для какой-нибудь пожилой леди, чем для тебя.

— Ну… Если тебе так больше нравится, можешь считать, что это дом моей покойной тетушки.

— Вот это уже больше похоже на правду. — Теон подошел ближе и заглянул Рику в глаза. — А как оно на самом деле?

Вместо ответа Рик настойчиво подтолкнул Теона к лестнице на второй этаж. Он поднимался первым, Рик следовал за ним. На лестнице они были почти одного роста — Рик отставал лишь на одну ступеньку. Он облапил Теона за задницу, да так и шел, держась за его ягодицы. Теон покраснел, его сердце ускорило ритм, пульс застучал в висках, но он не понимал, как нужно на это реагировать и делал вид, что ничего необычного не происходит.

Достигнув верхней лестничной площадки, Рик вдруг схватил Теона за плечи, резко прижал его к стене, отчего тот ощутимо ударился затылком и лопатками, втиснул колено между его ногами и навалился грудью так, что стало трудно дышать. И снова начал молча смотреть в лицо Теона, а на щеках его ходили желваки.

Теон прохрипел:

— Слушай, мне, конечно, приятно твое внимание, но прекращай меня шарахать об стены, я так сотрясение мозга заработаю.

Рик в ответ не сказал ни слова.

Теон уже немного привык к его резким порывам, хотя каждый раз, когда Рик зажимал его и вот так пристально что-то выискивал в его глазах, ноги у Теона становились ватными и почти не держали, сердце шумно бухало где-то в пятках и мелко дрожали кончики пальцев.

Он попробовал залезть руками под рубашку Рика и погладить его, ожидая, что тот снова перехватит инициативу, что опять будет волнующе, жарко и бесконечно приятно, но Рик не убирал его рук. Теон осмелел, его движения стали сильнее и требовательнее. Рик вроде бы не противился. Тогда Теон попробовал запустить ладони сзади ему под пояс. Рик рыкнул, выдернул руки Теона из своих штанов, и резко заломил их ему за спину. Это было больно. Теон вскрикнул, и услышал щелчок, а затем странный шуршащий звук, и почувствовал, как что-то стягивает его запястья.

Широкий брючный ремень.

_Блядь._

Рик схватил Теона за стянутые руки, вздернув их кверху до острой боли в плечах, и потащил его, согнутого, по коридору. Первая же комната оказалась кабинетом, Рик щелкнул выключателем, и Теон увидел в центре огромный старинный стол на резных ногах, заваленный какими-то листами. Широким взмахом Рик стряхнул все на пол и буквально швырнул Теона на этот стол, придавив своим телом к столешнице. Он крепко держал его руки, завернув их повыше. Теон отчаянно сопротивлялся, но как тут вырвешься, из-под такой туши… как только Теон пытался брыкаться — Рик заводил руки выше, и боль становилась непереносимой.

Рик рывком содрал с Теона штаны, повозился в ящике стола — раздался треск разрываемой упаковки презерватива, — и выплюнул ее край, оторванный зубами. Рядом негромко хлюпнуло, и Теон почувствовал, как Рик размазывает что-то холодное и скользкое между его ягодицами. Теон не мог поверить в то, что происходит. Он сдавленно крикнул «Не надо!» и задергался в панике, пытаясь освободиться, но это не помогло.

Теон почувствовал резкую, острую боль, когда Рик буквально вбился в него. Он закричал, слёзы градом катились по лицу. Но все закончилось очень быстро — лишь несколько толчков, после которых Рик рыкнул и задергался, а потом обмяк, навалившись на Теона всем телом. Хорошо, хоть руки отпустил.

Теон ошеломленно молчал, глотая слезы. Зад горел, будто в него засовывали раскаленную кочергу. Рик отодвинулся и расстегнул ремень, освободив его руки. Он медленно и старательно растер их, обвел губами каждое запястье, а после, развернув Теона лицом к себе, прижал к груди, дрожащего и испуганного. Трясущимися руками Теон кое-как подтянул штаны и застегнул молнию.

— Ну что, миленький, больно?

_Блядь, а ты как думаешь?!_

Теону захотелось завыть от боли и ужаса, но горло словно стянуло удавкой, он снова задергался, пытаясь освободиться, но Рик держал крепко. Он поднял двумя пальцами лицо Теона за подбородок, улыбнулся и стал водить своими толстыми мягкими губами по его щекам. Он нежно слизывал соленые дорожки слез с его лица, целовал мокрые глаза и искусанные губы.

— Ну все, все. Все хорошо. — Рик успокаивающе гладил Теона по спине и плечам. — Никогда больше так не делай.

— Как? — хрипло спросил Теон. Его колотило, слезы продолжали катиться по щекам. Он хотел увернуться от навязчивых прикосновений Рика, но не мог даже пошевелиться.

— Как в ресторане. — Рик прижимал его к себе и прикладывался губами к виску, гладя по голове, словно ребенка. — Понял?

Рик так нежно утешал его… после того, как сам же и изнасиловал. Словно это кто-то другой только что выворачивал Теону руки и долбил его в зад. Теон вообще перестал понимать, что сейчас происходит. Как все это мог делать один и тот же человек?

_И это вчера он всерьез прикидывал, будет ли по-гейски, если Рику подрочить?_

И тут пол ушел из-под ног — Рик поднял его на руки и понес по коридору. Ударом ноги он распахнул дверь, которая едва слышно скрипнула, вошел в большую и светлую спальню и, осторожно опустив Теона на широкую кровать, сел рядом. Теон попытался приподняться, но Рик положил ему на грудь ладонь и придержал. Потом сел рядом, скинул с него ботинки, стянул свитер через голову, разлохматив волосы, и стал аккуратно стягивать с Теона брюки. Тот побледнел и отчаянно вцепился в пояс, как будто он и правда мог помешать Рику сделать с ним… что тому захочется. Рик, усмехнувшись, успокаивающе погладил Теона по рукам, а затем медленно разжал его пальцы, судорожно стискивающие ремень – неторопливо, по одному.

— Не бойся.

_Не бойся? Ты это серьезно? После того, что ты сделал?_

Теона опять затрясло, слезы хлынули потоком. Сердце колотилось, как бешеное, словно пыталось изнутри разбить грудную клетку.

Рик провел рукой по его гладкой груди, а потом наклонился и поцеловал в живот, отчего тот втянулся и задеревенел. Затем все же снял с Теона штаны и накрыл его толстым, но почти невесомым одеялом.

Теон ухватился за одеяло обеими руками, как будто оно могло его защитить. Рик облизал ладонь и скользнул рукой под одеяло. Теон окаменел, когда горячая влажная рука коснулась его члена.

— Так нехорошо, что только я кончил, а ты — нет, — жарко выдохнул Рик, вылизывая его ухо.

Теон думал, что его тело больше никогда не сможет откликаться на прикосновения, что всегда будет помнить обжигающую боль и собственную жалкую беспомощность.

Он ошибался.

У Рика были очень умелые руки. И, видимо, большой опыт.

Через пару минут Рик вытер ладонь, запачканную белесыми каплями, о грязноватое полотенце, небрежно переброшенное через резную спинку кровати.

— Спи, — приказал Рик.

Он разделся, лег рядом, притиснул Теона к себе, и через несколько минут захрапел.

Теон никогда раньше не чувствовал себя таким ничтожеством.


	5. Chapter 5

Но уснуть Теон, разумеется, так и не смог. Рик не только притиснул его к себе рукой, но еще и придавил коленом сверху, не пошевелишься. Теон медленно приподнялся на локте и посмотрел на Рика — спящего и расслабленного, с разгладившейся вертикальной морщинкой над переносицей. Во сне он был безмятежным и казался безопасным, или таким его делали расплывающиеся тени от света уличного фонаря, заглядывающего в спальню сквозь неплотно задернутые занавески. Казалось невероятным, что полчаса назад Рик буквально изнасиловал Теона, выворачивая ему руки так, что хрустели суставы, когда тот сопротивлялся.

Теон аккуратно вывернулся из-под руки Рика и спихнул с себя его колено. Затем осторожно поднялся с кровати и собрал свою одежду с пола, стараясь делать все тихо.

Он точно не помнил, закрыл Рик входную дверь на ключ или нет.

_Можно попробовать выбраться на улицу через какое-нибудь окно на первом этаже._

Но сначала надо отлить. Сортир обнаружился в коридоре, между спальней и кабинетом, в котором все еще горел свет. Теон привел себя в порядок и вышел уже полностью одетым. На миг он задержался перед распахнутой дверью ярко освещенной комнаты.

Огромный старинный стол был пуст, если не считать широкого кожаного ремня, змеей свернувшегося посредине стола. Ремень украшала крупная вычурная пряжка в виде оскаленного черепа. Тот самый ремень, которым Рик стягивал ему руки.

По спине у Теона пробежали мурашки. Что-то с ремнем явно было не так.

Он подошел ближе, чтобы разглядеть ремень и удивился: в нем были пробиты три пары дырок, довольно близко к пряжке, на некотором удалении друг от друга. Сделав над собой усилие, Теон примерил его — средняя дырка пришлась как раз на уровне его запястий.

_Нихрена себе ремень. Если средняя дырка под меня, меньшая, положим, для девушки, то большая, выходит, для здорового мужика…_

Теона прошибло холодным потом.

_Боги старые и новые, да кто вообще такой этот Рик?!_

Вдруг Теон почувствовал кожей, что кто-то смотрит ему в затылок и понял, что он в комнате не один. Он обернулся — и правда, на пороге стоял Рик.

— Чего одетый? Куда собрался? — спросил он, недобро щуря глаза.

Теон настороженно глядел на Рика и не двигался с места. Тот стоял в дверях и перекрывал единственный выход из кабинета.

— Домой. Твое гостеприимство мне поперек горла встало.

Рик неторопливо направился к нему, а Теон сделал шаг назад, и еще, и еще… пока не уперся задом в широкую столешницу. Отступать дальше было некуда. Теону стало страшновато. Рик усмехнулся — так, наверное, мог бы усмехнуться крокодил, перед тем как утащить жертву под воду и сожрать.

Когда Рик подошел вплотную, Теон стиснул кулаки и отвернулся — не хотел смотреть ему в лицо, боялся снова увидеть лютое бешенство в этих светлых прозрачных глазах. Рик взял его за подбородок и развернул к себе. Теон упрямо смотрел в сторону.

— Ну, не дуйся, миленький. Я тебя не обижу.

_Да что за херня._

И тут Рик cхватил его за бока. Так делал в далеком детстве дядька Эурон, с громовым хохотом усаживая маленького Теона на шкаф. Рик тоже приподнял его, подсадив на стол, развел его колени в стороны и притиснул к себе, обхватив обеими руками за зад.

Теон подумал, что надо бы попробовать его отвлечь, отговорить… Но тут Рик потерся об него, и даже через штаны чувствовалось, что он снова возбужден.

_Ох, блядство._

Закусив губу, Теон вцепился пальцами в край столешницы и снова отвернул голову, на шее остро выступила косая мышца. Рик проследил ее губами от уха до ямки между ключицами. Кожа там была невероятно чувствительной, прикосновения к ней отзывались чем-то средним между болью и удовольствием.

Теон ощущал себя полным идиотом. Следовало бы дать Рику в морду и уйти домой. Понятно, что в драке с ним Теон проиграет, но хотя бы попытается дать ему отпор. А с другой стороны… Так можно спровоцировать Рика не только на драку. А заднице и без того было очень некомфортно.

_Как там говорил мейстер Лювин на уроке биологии? Что-то про то, как самец-победитель закрепляет свою доминирующую роль через однополый секс с проигравшим._

Проигравшим снова быть очень не хотелось.

Теон старался дышать как можно ровнее, но получалось не очень. И только когда Рик сильно сжал зубы на его шее, Теон, вскрикнув, дернулся и посмотрел ему в глаза. Тот плотоядно улыбался, и в его взгляде была какая-то насмешливая искорка. Он явно получал удовольствие от мучений Теона. И этого Теон перенести уже не смог.

Его передернуло, ему отчаянно захотелось уйти — из этого дома, от этого человека, от себя самого. Он уперся ладонями в плечи Рика и попытался отодвинуть его. Но тот был сильнее.

— Не надо. Отпусти. Я не могу. Пусти! — Теона заколотило. — Я не могу!

— Почему? — с интересом спросил Рик.

_Потому, что ты агрессивный и непредсказуемый психопат?_

— Потому что я тебя боюсь.

— И что? — Рик высунул язык и облизал свои пальцы, выглядело это отвратительно.

Он просунул руку Теону под футболку и начал гладить его по груди.

— Ну какой же ты мудак, — обреченно сказал Теон. Тут Рик сильно сдавил пальцами его затвердевший сосок и Теон громко ахнул: — Я же доверял тебе, а ты...

— Да ладно, не ломайся. — Рик пожал плечами.

_Что? Не ломайся?_

— Не ломайся?! — от возмущения голос Теона сорвался. — А ты опять скрутишь меня, свяжешь своим ремнём и изнасилуешь?

Рик усмехнулся:

— Тебя не поймешь. Ты ж вроде был не против, сам лез ко мне в штаны и лапал, привел меня к себе домой, а теперь капризничаешь.

Ну да. Поначалу Теону все нравилось. И целовался Рик не так, как девки, и Теону нравилось чувствовать себя ведомым, нравилось ощущение безопасности в чужих сильных руках. А то, что они с другим мужчиной дрочат друг другу придавало остроту ощущениям.

_Безопасности, ага._

Рик неторопливо расстегнул ремень на штанах Теона и взялся за молнию.

— Нет. Нет! Я не могу! — Теона трясло.

— Можешь. И хочешь.— Рик расстегнул его ширинку и, обхватив его член пятерней, несколько раз продернул. — Вот, сам смотри. И сейчас ты тоже хочешь.

_Да сколько ж можно…_

Теону хотелось вырваться из этих рук и уйти. Уйти, прямо сейчас! Домой. К родителям. К сестре. В Ночной Дозор. Куда угодно. Но под этими грубыми, жесткими пальцами он плавился, как пластилин, становился податливым и безвольным. Тело отзывалось на каждое прикосновение.

— Ладно, я постараюсь быть нежным, раз уж тебе это так важно.

Рик погладил Теона по щеке, потом коснулся губами, жадно и требовательно. Когда он стиснул в ладони его член и с нажимом потер головку большим пальцем, Теон застонал и сдался окончательно.

— Рик…

— Рамси, — выдохнул тот ему в ухо. — Меня зовут Рамси.

***

Утром Теон проснулся сам, вздрогнув, словно от звонка будильника. Когда он попытался как можно незаметнее выкрутиться из тесных объятий Рамси, тот открыл глаза; а когда Теон, надев носки и натянув брюки, встал с кровати, рука Рамси метнулась из-под одеяла, ухватила его за запястье и рванула на себя. Теон неловко повалился обратно.

— Куда тебя опять понесло? — Рамси потер свои белесые глаза.

— На работу. — Теон попробовал выдернуть руку, но Рамси смотрел на него так, словно решал, стоит ли отпускать его в принципе. — Дай телефон, хочу такси вызвать.

Теон дернул руку еще раз, сильнее. Плечо отозвалось болью. Рамси молчал и держал, а Теон пытался освободиться.

_Ну что опять за игры…_

Рамси вдруг разжал пальцы, и Теон чуть не завалился на спину.

— Сам отвезу. — Рамси, зевнув, почесал заросший щетиной кадык.

Он затащил Теона позавтракать в какую-то забегаловку по дороге. Теон не выспался, был тихим и прятал глаза. События прошлой ночи совершенно выбили его из колеи. Рамси же выглядел вполне бодрым и довольным, он притащил себе и Теону два больших сэндвича, и стал жрать, шумно прихлёбывая кофе.

Теону же кусок не лез в горло. Он сделал лишь пару глотков — кофе был дешевым, слишком жидким и кислым, и Теон отставил кружку в сторону. Рамси пожал плечами и принялся за второй сэндвич, а потом подтянул к себе и недопитый кофе Теона.

Тот хотел было спросить, почему Рамси при знакомстве назвался чужим именем, но в данный момент это беспокоило его меньше всего. Сначала надо было понять, что теперь нужно со всем этим делать.

— Телефон у тебя на работе есть? — с набитым ртом спросил Рамси.

— Зачем тебе? — удивленно пожал плечами Теон.

— Я заеду за тобой в пять, привезу трубку.

Теон поднял глаза и посмотрел непонимающе.

— Мобилу я тебе новую обещал, помнишь? — Рамси отхлебнул кофе из кружки Теона.

— А. Да. Мобилу. — Теон порылся в бумажнике и достал свою визитку, молча передал через стол.

Сим-карта из разбитого телефона лежала между картами постоянного клиента «Хеддль-бара» и элитного ночного клуба «Пересмешник».

Рамси вытер толстые масляные губы тыльной стороной ладони и поднялся из-за стола, потащив Теона за собой. Перед дверью он пропустил его вперед и подогнал, смачно шлепнув по заднице так, что Теон подпрыгнул:

— Шевелись давай, у меня еще куча дел сегодня.

Теон сел рядом на пассажирское кресло и стал безучастно смотреть на улицу через лобовое стекло. Рамси глянул на него задумчиво. Теону уже становилось не по себе от таких взглядов.

И тут Теон снова увидел в зеркале новые синяки и отпечатки зубов на горле и ужаснулся. Следов за ночь стало намного больше.

— Ты обещал, что завезешь меня домой, — с неприязнью сказал он. — Ты обожрал мне всю шею. Я не могу появиться в офисе в таком виде, мне надо переодеться.

— Хорошо, заедем, если тебе хочется, — покладисто ответил Рамси. — Но мне больше нравится так.

Он протянул руку, чтобы ущипнуть Теона за сосок, но тот молча шлепнул его по ладони и отвернулся.

— Ну, что опять такое? — поморщился Рамси. — Иди-ка сюда.

Он притянул Теона к себе, обнял, положил его голову себе на плечо и потрепал по щеке. Теон замер и не шевелился. Просто ждал, когда Рамси уберет от него свои руки.

_Отстань от меня, пожалуйста._

Рамси, почувствовав его отстраненность, повернулся к нему, взял его лицо в ладони и некоторое время смотрел в глаза. Провел большим пальцем по губам. Лицо Рамси приблизились, и вдруг, впервые, Теон увидел в его взгляде что-то, похожее на нежность.

Внезапно ему даже стало жаль, что все так вышло, ведь так хорошо начиналось. И дрочил ему Рамси, конечно, фантастически. Теону этого было достаточно, но Рамси, как оказалось, хотел намного большего.

У Теона была одна подружка, которой нравилось играть в изнасилование. Теон попробовал, его это не особо впечатлило, да и девица была не в восторге, поскольку насильник из него получился так себе. Но в том случае насилие было игровое и безопасное.

_Меня насилие не заводит._

Рамси прижал его к себе и начал целовать, запустив руку в волосы на затылке. Он перебирал пряди, пропуская их между пальцами, а потом сжал в кулаке так, что стало больно, и Теон не смог сдержать стон.

Рамси оторвался от его губ, похлопал по щеке и, опустив руку вниз, стиснул его член сквозь брюки.

— Вот так-то лучше, — сказал он, усмехнувшись, — а вечером я приеду за тобой.

_Твою мать._

***

Теон не мог даже думать о работе, все его мысли были только о Рамси. Ему было страшно. Он чувствовал, что ходит по лезвию бритвы и совсем запутался. Он не понимал, как можно сперва заваливать его на стол и заводиться все сильнее от боли, слез и криков, а потом утешать, целовать и доводить до оргазма.

Но одно Теон уяснил четко — если Рамси чего-то захочется, то он не будет интересоваться его мнением или желаниями, а просто силой возьмет то, что считает своим. А Теона, судя по всему, он уже считает своим.

Жаль, что он так и не ушел от него прошлой ночью. Жаль, что он вообще с ним связался. Это ошибка, ужасная ошибка. Все. Больше никаких мужиков. Только девки. С девкой и проще, и безопасней, только главное следить, чтоб не залетела. И после девки ничего не болит: ни шея, ни руки, ни задница.

Теон одернул рукава, чтобы прикрыть ссадины и сочные фиолетовые синяки. Он невольно вспомнил, с какой страстью Рамси целовал его запястья после того, как снял с них свой ремень. Ремень с тремя рядами дырок. И это словно прорвало невидимую плотину. Все старательно отгоняемые им воспоминания о поцелуях, укусах и прикосновениях Рамси обрушились на него разом, и он утонул в них. Пальцы задрожали, дыхание перехватило, словно его ударили в солнечное сплетение.

_Кажется, это называется истерикой._

Какого Иного вообще надо было связываться с мужиком? Да еще с таким, что может скрутить тебя, словно тряпичную куклу, и отодрать, как последнюю шлюху, не считаясь ни с твоими желаниями, ни с твоей болью.

_Понравилось, как он целовался в подворотне, как самозабвенно лапал и дрочил уверенной рукой?_

Память услужливо подкинула картинку: тесная кабинка душа, разноцветные струи воды, Теон запрокидывает голову и стонет от удовольствия.

_Да что ж такое! Почему я даже сейчас хочу его так, как никогда не хотел ни одну девку?_

Теон несколько раз стукнулся лбом о столешницу.

_Твою мать, да что за бред!_

Нет. Все. Хватит.

Больше никакого Рамси.

Только девки. Да. Девки и бухло.

Отличная компания.

Из-за спины раздался голос:

— Э-эй, что смурной такой, Грейджой? Бабёнку склеить хотел, а она не дала? — Патрек Маллистер заржал, как дебил. Он уже всех достал своими тупыми шуточками.

_Да уж, склеил. Тебе бы такую бабёнку._

— Отвали, Маллистер, не до тебя, — устало отмахнулся Теон.

— Пошли сегодня в бар, винтербол смотреть. — Маллистер буквально лучился хорошим настроением, чем невыразимо раздражал.

— Нет. — Посиделок с друзьями Теон бы уже не вынес. — У меня встреча вечером.

— Да ну, — продолжал уговаривать Патрек, — забей на своих тёлок, пошли пивка попьем.

— Отвали, сказал. — Теон развернулся к Патреку, и тот присвистнул, глядя на синяки:

— Ого, вот это рожа. На дядьку своего стал похож, Эурона, тока глаза два еще. Как это тебя так угораздило?

— С мужиком одним поговорил о его жене. Еще вопросы будут? — спросил Теон тоном, не предполагающим продолжения беседы.

— Ладно-ладно, не кидайся, — Маллистер поднял ладони кверху, — не хочешь, как хочешь. Потом сходим куда-нибудь и поболтаем.

На столе зазвонил рабочий телефон. Для Рамси вроде рано. Теон снял трубку, ожидая еще какой-нибудь неприятности.

— Теон Грейджой? — спросил строгий мужской голос на том конце провода.

— Слушаю. — Похоже, предчувствия не обманули.

— Это детектив Родрик Кассель. Вам необходимо сегодня заехать в участок и дать показания по делу Киры Венч.

— Хорошо, детектив, как скажете.

_Еще и это. Что ж за день сегодня такой._

Чем меньше времени оставалось до конца рабочего дня, тем сильнее Теон нервничал. Ровно в пять снова зазвонил рабочий телефон.

— Я тут, выходи.

Теон надел куртку, зябко поёжился и, засунув руки в карманы, вышел во двор. Уже знакомый «Сумеречный кот» стоял посреди парковки. Он подошел ближе и увидел в нем Рамси. Тот открыл дверь, и Теон обреченно плюхнулся на сиденье.

Рамси перегнулся назад и достал небольшую картонную коробку.

— На вот, это тебе. — Улыбка на его лице была очень довольной, однако не вызвала желания улыбнуться в ответ.

Теон покрутил коробку в руках. Обещанный мобильный телефон. И правда, последняя модель. Дорогущая.

— Спасибо. — Теон положил коробку на приборную доску, даже не раскрыв.

_Наверное, сейчас не совсем подходящее время, чтобы сообщить Рику… ой, Рамси... что мы больше не будем встречаться._

— И это все? — Рамси казался оскорбленным.

— А что еще? Ты купил мне мобильник взамен того, что сам же и разбил. Я сказал «спасибо», — в голосе Теона появились резкие нотки. — Или я что, тебе отсосать за это должен?

— Ну, вообще было бы неплохо, — Рамси похабно ухмыльнулся, и Теон скривился от отвращения. Он дернул дверь за ручку, но та была заперта.

— Открой дверь, я выйду.

Рамси покачал головой, продолжая ухмыляться.

— Открой, сказал! — рявкнул Теон.

— Или что? — в ответ осклабился Рамси.

Теон развернулся к нему и резко выбросил вперед кулак — так хотелось вмазать по этой наглой роже. Но реакция у Рамси была отменной, удар прошел вскользь, едва задев щеку. Все так же ухмыляясь, он поймал руки Теона, стиснул его запястья и завернул ему за спину. Сам он перелез через ручник и уселся на Теона верхом.

— Пусти! — Теон дергался в попытках вырваться, но Рамси был сильнее. Тогда Теон попробовал его укусить или ударить головой в подбородок: — Пусти, говорю, поганый ублюдок!

Рамси влепил ему пощёчину. Удар был такой силы, что голова отлетела к плечу. Щека загорелась огнем, губы треснули и стали кровить.

— Прекрати истерику. — Рамси ухватил его за шею прямо под челюстью и сильно сдавил. Белые глаза стали бешеными, по скулам заходили желваки, широкие ноздри раздулись. — Еще хоть раз так меня назовешь — убью.

Теон хрипел и старался освободиться. Рамси подержал его за горло еще некоторое время, а затем с видимым усилием ослабил хватку. Теон прокашлялся, отдышался и затих.

_Больной ублюдок. Теперь еще чуть не задушил._

Теон многое хотел высказать ему, но побоялся.

Через пару минут, когда Рамси начал ровно дышать, а его шея потеряла бордовый оттенок, он спросил:

— Все? — и добавил задумчиво, будто советовался сам с собой, — отпустить тебя или лучше связать да заткнуть чем-нибудь, чтобы ты не орал и не дергал меня за руки, пока я буду за рулем?

Теон сидел неподвижно, молчал и смотрел в одну точку. Рамси отпустил его руки и с силой встряхнул за плечи.

— Ну? — Теону стоило усилий не зажмуриться, потому что показалось, что сейчас Рамси ударит его еще раз.

— Отпусти, — тихо проговорил он. — Я не буду дергать тебя за руки.

— Вот и славненько. — Рамси запрокинул его голову, схватив за волосы на макушке, наклонился и широким движением слизал кровь с его рта, коротко поцеловал крепко сжатые губы. — Хороший мальчик, послушный.

Он перелез обратно на водительское сиденье, запустил двигатель, и автомобиль тронулся с места.

— Отвези меня в полицейский участок, — бесцветным голосом сказал Теон.

Машина дернулась. Видно, просьба была для Рамси неожиданной.

— Зачем? — спросил он, настороженно глянув на Теона.

— На тебя заявить об изнасиловании.

_Вот смеху-то будет на весь участок._

Рамси вздрогнул, белесые глаза блеснули. Теон помолчал, не спеша объяснить, что дело тут не в Рамси. Просто маленькая месть. Выждав паузу, он все же добавил:

— Да звонили оттуда сегодня, просили дать показания.

Рамси немного помедлил и осторожно уточнил:

— А по какому делу?

— Родственники моей бывшей подали на нее в розыск.

Легкая тень промелькнула по лицу Рамси.

— Бывшую? — пожевал он губами, словно пробовал слово на вкус. — А почему бывшая, ты ее бросил?

Рамси впервые поинтересовался личной жизнью Теона.

— Нет, она меня. — Теон все же не смог убрать из голоса легкую нотку сожаления. — Похоже, сбежала с каким-то мужиком.

— Так они что, ищут ее и этого мужика? — Рамси спросил равнодушно, словно из вежливости или для поддержания разговора.

— А я знаю? — пожал плечами Теон. — Она совершеннолетняя, с кем хочет, с тем и сбегает. Если она решила бросить всё, включая меня, кто ей может запретить?

— Бедненький Теон, его так жестоко бросили. — Рамси издевательски поцокал языком и криво усмехнулся. — Иди ко мне, сладкий, я тебя утешу.


	6. Chapter 6

Рамси высадил Теона около полицейского участка и тут же уехал. Теон проводил взглядом его автомобиль, который скрылся за углом.

Он предполагал, что Рамси может смыться сразу же, как только привезет его в участок. Тот был похож на человека, который полицию обходит стороной. Но то, что он уехал так быстро, ничего не сказав и даже не попрощавшись, неожиданно вызвало у Теона досаду.

Он провел в полиции довольно много времени. Дежурный проводил его к детективу, который расспрашивал о Кире, пытаясь выведать все, что Теон о ней знал. Фамилия полицейского была Кассель, только он был моложе того Касселя, что приходил к нему домой. Наверное, сын или родственник.

Теону задавали вопросы — и те, на которые он уже отвечал, и множество других. Он подробно рассказал все, что знал про Киру. А знал он, на самом деле, не так уж и много. Честно говоря, Теон не особенно интересовался ее жизнью. Ему нравилось трахать Киру, а не разговаривать с ней по душам.

Детектив спросил, не знает ли Теон, может, Кира встречалась еще с кем-то? Хотя Теону было и не особенно приятно это признавать, но Кира могла спать с кем угодно, тем более что работа официанткой располагала к многочисленным знакомствам.

Теон послушно отвечал на все вопросы, но мысли его были далеко. Он все гадал, вернется ли Рамси. Теону вроде бы и хотелось, чтобы его и след простыл, а с другой стороны... Несмотря на то, что Рамси был груб и жесток, что-то в нем притягивало Теона. Его сила и самоуверенность вызывали желание быть рядом и подчиняться. Однако невозможно было забыть, как Рамси завалил его на стол и трахнул, выкрутив руки. Противоречивые чувства к этому человеку сводили его с ума.

Теон пытался сосредоточиться на вопросах, но был так увлечен своими размышлениями о Рамси, что детективу даже пришлось несколько раз его окликнуть, чтобы привлечь внимание.

По просьбе детектива Теон припомнил одежду, в которой была Кира при их последней встрече в кафе. На ней были узкие джинсы с низкой талией и короткий темно-розовый топ, между ними проглядывала полоска голой кожи, очень сексуально. Теон может и трахнул бы ее в подсобке по-быстрому, да времени не было, надо было возвращаться на работу.

— Да, — припомнил Теон, — вы можете еще расспросить Бессу, подружку Киры, они работают вместе. Возможно, она что-то знает о том, куда Кира могла подеваться.

Детектив сделал пометку насчет Бессы в своем блокноте, уточнил, не знает ли Теон ее фамилию. Тот покачал головой, на бейджике у нее было только имя.

На вопрос о том, были ли у Киры какие-то украшения, может, что-то оригинальное, Теон вспомнил, что у нее была заколка-розочка, которая придерживала челку, а также золотой медальон со львом на цепочке. Красивый, и видно, что дорогой. Она носила его на шее, не снимая. На зарплату официантки Кира не могла купить себе такую вещь, а значит, это был чей-то подарок. Теон как-то спросил, кто подарил ей медальон, но та только усмехнулась, сказав: «Один небольшой, но очень влиятельный человек». Теона куснула ревность, но он сам себя осадил. Поскольку он даже не думал хранить Кире верность, то и от нее не имел права этого требовать. Поэтому про мужчину, подарившего ей украшение, Теон больше не спрашивал, ему было проще не замечать медальон.

Теона попросили сообщить, где он находился во время уик-энда, когда пропала Кира, и кто может это подтвердить. Теон напрягся. До этого он считал, что все происходящее ерунда и полицейские только отрабатывают заявление родственников Киры о ее пропаже. Но в этот момент он осознал, что с ней на самом деле могло случиться что-то плохое, а его теперь будут проверять на причастность к ее исчезновению.

Алиби, слава Старым и Новым богам, у него было — именно в это время Теон ездил к родителям на Пайк. Детектив уточнил телефон и адрес отца и контакты клиники матери. Показания Теона были подробно записаны на бланке, который он внимательно прочитал, поставил дату и расписался. После этого Теона, наконец, отпустили восвояси.

Теон понимал, что не найдет машину Рамси, когда выйдет из участка, что тот уехал и тем самым завершил их странные отношения.

Собственно, это и к лучшему — не нужно будет ничего объяснять, не будет сцен и скандалов. Теону казалось, нечто подобное обязательно бы случилось, если бы он сказал Рамси, что больше не намерен с ним встречаться.

Когда Теон вышел из участка, «Сумеречного кота», разумеется, не было ни на парковке, ни поблизости.

«Ты ведь хотел этого, — напомнил он себе, — ты же хотел, чтобы этот человек исчез из твоей жизни».

Однако он чувствовал обиду. Обиду и разочарование. Теон понимал, что Рамси не станет его дожидаться, но даже не предполагал, что это так его заденет.

К тому же новый мобильник остался в коробке на приборной панели.

_Ну и хрен с ним._

Теон еще раз покрутил головой по сторонам, но автомобиля, который он искал глазами, нигде не было.

Рамси уехал. Все.

_Ладно. Раз так, значит, оно и к лучшему._

Теон глубоко вздохнул, засунул руки в карманы и направился в сторону автобусной остановки. Он завернул за угол полицейского участка и неторопливо пошел вдоль домов. Сзади тихо зашуршали шины. Теон обернулся — черный автомобиль подъехал к нему и остановился рядом. Рамси неподвижно сидел на водительском кресле, уставившись прямо перед собой, только пальцы барабанили по обшивке руля.

Теон посмотрел на него сквозь стекло. На душе внезапно полегчало. Рамси все-таки его дождался.

_Боги Старые и Новые, я как истеричная дамочка, сам не знаю, чего хочу._

Рамси повернулся и кивнул ему головой.

— Ну как? — безразлично осведомился он, когда Теон, открыв дверь, плюхнулся на сиденье.

— Да никак, — ответил тот. — Пока не нашли ее. У меня про алиби спрашивали.

Рамси выдохнул, как показалось Теону, с некоторым облегчением.

_Ты что, серьезно думал, что я на тебя заявление напишу?_

— А где ты был? — решился спросить Теон. — Я не видел тебя на парковке.

— Я стоял тут, за углом. Ладно, поехали отсюда. — Рамси взревел двигателем. 

— Слушай, отвези меня домой.

Отвернувшись, Теон устало привалился головой к оконному стеклу. Рамси ничего не ответил.

***

Ехали молча.

_Хоть бы музыку включил, что ли._

В какой-то момент Теон осознал, что они едут вовсе не к нему домой, а в другую сторону. С площади Красных Королей надо было повернуть на проспект Ройса Краснорукого, а Рамси, пропустив нужный поворот, поехал прямо, в сторону Хорнвуда.

_Да твою ж мать._

Кричать и топать ногами прямо сейчас не было сил. Да и ни к чему отвлекать скандалом человека за рулем, может быть чревато аварией.

Припарковавшись у того же магазина, что и в прошлый раз, Рамси распорядился:

— Слышь, прихвати пакеты с заднего сиденья. И мобильник свой не забудь. — Рамси кивнул на белую коробку на приборной панели.

— Я просил отвезти меня домой, — сказал Теон ровным голосом.

— Мы и приехали домой. — Рамси недоуменно посмотрел на него, будто не понимая, чем тот недоволен.

— Ко мне домой! — рявкнул Теон.

— Тебя не поймешь. — Рамси пожал плечами. — Если ты чего хочешь, говори прямо.

Теон, чувствуя себя последним идиотом, достал из машины два плотно набитых бумажных пакета, положил в один из них коробку с телефоном и, прижимая их к груди, пошел вслед за Рамси.

_Ну и зачем я снова иду к нему? Зачем мне все это?_

Пакеты были забиты пластиковыми боксами с готовой едой — мясо, тушеная репа, несколько щедро залитых белесым соусом салатов. Из-за коробок виднелись горлышки бутылок: виски и красное вино, то самое, что Теон пил в баре, когда они познакомились.

_Запомнил что ли? Внимательный._

Рамси вывалил мясо и гарнир в большое блюдо и поставил его в микроволновку греться. Она засветилась, загудела. Теон завис, глядя, как кружится в ней посуда, то в одну сторону, то в другую.

_Как меня крутит, то в одну сторону, то в другую. А в итоге я все равно остаюсь на том же самом месте. Точь-в_ _-_ _точь как эта говенная еда. И, возможно,_ _в итоге_ _меня тоже сожрут._

Рамси дернул Теона за рукав и сунул ему пустые упаковки, махнув головой в сторону раковины. Мусорник обнаружился в выдвижном ящике. Теон выбросил упаковки в большое квадратное ведро, на краю которого висели оранжевые резиновые перчатки. Они показались Теону знакомыми, он совсем недавно уже где-то видел такую перчатку, но так и не вспомнил, где именно.

Тем временем Рамси достал короткие стаканы толстого стекла, надел их на бутылки и всучил Теону. Нагрузив сверху еще и тарелки, сунул ему в карман штопор и вилки, и велел отнести все это в гостиную — вторая дверь направо.

Теон кое-как нажал локтем на дверную ручку, вошел в комнату и осмотрелся. Определенно, этот дом подходил Рамси как корове седло. За дверью была настоящая «взрослая» гостиная в старинном стиле, с большим овальным столом, резными стульями, гобеленами, изображающими сцены охоты, и прочими вещами, совершенно не сочетающимися с Рамси. В такой гостиной надо проводить светские рауты для пожилых аристократов, медленно вкушать дорогой коньяк из крутобоких бокалов, курить элитные сигары и играть на рояле.

А вовсе не пить с Рамси дешевый виски, закусывая магазинной жратвой из пластиковых коробок.

Большой стол на толстых фигурных ногах Теону сразу не понравился, уж больно был похож на тот, что стоял в кабинете. А вот в глубине комнаты, у камина, располагались маленький журнальный столик и два низких кресла. Теон сгрузил свою громоздкую ношу на полированную столешницу и, оттащив кресла в сторону, снял с них волчьи шкуры, серую и черную. Шкуры он постелил прямо на пол перед холодным камином, который был покрыт пятнами черной сажи, и уселся на мех, открывая бутылку красного. Когда Рамси вошел в комнату, неся блюдо с горячим и миску с салатами, первый стакан был уже пуст. Теон наливал себе второй, и голова его уже слегка кружилась.

— Зажги огонь. — Теон кивнул на камин и хотел было добавить «пожалуйста», но решил, что много чести.

Рамси изогнул бровь, посмотрел на него с удивлением, но спорить не стал. Он поставил еду на столик и начал возиться с камином. Через некоторое время в нем весело заплясало пламя. Рамси уселся на пол рядом с Теоном, положил себе еды, налил виски.

Теон молча уставился в огонь и сделал пару глотков, потом поглядел через стакан на шумно жующего Рамси. На его лице переливались отсветы пламени, игра теней делала его загадочным и совсем не страшным. Дрова трещали, шкуры были мягкими, вино шумело в голове и напряжение потихоньку отпускало. От огня в камине стало как-то уютно и легко. Теону вдруг захотелось прислониться к Рамси, почувствовать его тепло, услышать, как стучит его сердце, слегка прижать пальцами жилку, бьющуюся на шее.

— Почему ты вначале назвался чужим именем? Почему Рик?

— Просто так. Ешь.

Теон допил вино и налил снова. Рамси отобрал у него стакан и подвинул тарелку.

— Кто он такой, этот Рик? Почему ты сказал, что тебя так зовут?

— Жри давай, я сказал! — повысил голос Рамси, — Больше повторять не буду.

Теон хотел было огрызнуться, но поднял на него глаза и понял, что повторять тот точно не будет. Он положил себе мяса, немного репы, попробовал. Ничего так, съедобно. Поковырял вилкой, сжевал еще несколько кусков. Рамси доел свое и медленно вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони, внимательно глядя на Теона. Тот все возил вилкой по тарелке, строя абстрактные фигуры из мяса и репы. Есть совсем не хотелось. Хотелось напиться.

Он озвучил свое желание. Рамси забрал у него тарелку и вернул стакан. Теон допил все залпом и потянулся налить еще. Рамси придвинулся ближе, снова отобрал у него вино и поставил стакан на столик.

Теон безучастно смотрел в огонь. Он столько думал сегодня. О том, что нужно расстаться с Рамси, что случившееся между ними было большой ошибкой, что все это — насилие и такие отношения унижают его. О ремне с тремя парами дырок. О том, что шея и запястья в синяках, болят руки и плечи, а теперь еще после оплеухи, которую Рамси влепил ему в машине, когда Теон назвал его ублюдком, болят треснувшие губы и щека.

И сейчас, после всего, он все равно сидит здесь, рядом с Рамси. И сейчас ему, пьяному и расслабленному, почему-то хочется прильнуть к нему, потереться щекой о плечо. Почувствовать на себе его руки, его тепло и защиту.

_Смешно. Защиту от кого?_

Теон горько усмехнулся. Из всего, что он решил для себя днем, он выполнил только одно — напился.

_Мой любимый способ решать проблемы._

И тут Рамси притянул его к себе, положил голову себе на грудь.

— Ну, что опять? — спросил он требовательно.

Теон резко и глубоко втянул в себя воздух, уткнулся носом в его шею. От Рамси хорошо пахло: смесью легкого одеколона, табака и виски. Хотелось забыть все плохое и просто сидеть рядом, смотреть на огонь и касаться друг друга.

_И_ _что теперь со всем этим делать?_

— Твою мать, Рамси, — сказал Теон с сожалением, — ну ведь так хорошо все начиналось. И надо было тебе все испортить.

— Ты это о чем? — рассеянно спросил Рамси, одной рукой прижимая его к себе. Вторую он запустил к нему под свитер и стал гладить по груди.

— О вчерашнем. Или ты забыл, как вчера мне выкрутил руки и трахнул? У меня до сих пор там все болит.

Болело на самом деле не сильно, скорее просто чувствовалось. Но нельзя же делать вид, что ничего не произошло.

— Ничего, заживет, — ухмыльнулся Рамси и прижался губами к шее за ухом. Затем он опустил руку ниже, проведя ладонью по животу Теона, и принялся расстегивать ремень на брюках. — Я ж так, слегка. Вошел на чуток и ничего не порвал. Я проверял. Кровянки же не было?

Рамси развернулся, приподнял его голову за подбородок и внимательно посмотрел на него. В его глазах Теон видел только тьму и багровые отсветы пламени.

_Да вроде не было._

— Ну вот и славно. — Рамси начал расстегивать молнию на его брюках.

Теон резко накрыл его руку своей, хотел остановить. К его удивлению, Рамси руку удержал и не шевелился. Словно давал ему время для решения. Словно его мнение было для него важным. Словно от его решения зависело, что между ними будет дальше.

— Погоди, давай еще выпьем. — Теон решил проверить, прислушается ли Рамси к нему на этот раз или снова поведет себя, как последний мудак.

— Ты уже дофига выпил, но почти ничего не съел, — рассудительно заметил Рамси. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты мне тут все заблевал.

— Ты такой романтичный, — скривился Теон. — Отличная тема для разговоров у камина.

— На, — Рамси снял руку с его ширинки и сунул ему стакан с вином, — будешь сам убирать, если что.

Теон стал медленно тянуть вино, исподтишка разглядывая Рамси. Тот задумчиво уставился в камин и не обращал внимания на Теона. Он допил и налил еще. Рамси обернулся на булькающий звук, посмотрел неодобрительно, но не возразил.

Пить одному, молча глядя в спину Рамси, было скучно.

_Алкоголь чудесная штука, отлично снимает напряжение. Сразу все становится легким и приятным._

— Слушай… А можно я тебя поглажу? — спросил Теон слегка заплетающимся языком. Прежде чем трогать Рамси, лучше сначала спросить. А то опять все может закончиться не так, как хотелось бы.

Рамси кивнул. Теон придвинулся ближе и стал осторожно расстегивать пуговицы на его рубашке. Легко, едва касаясь кончиками пальцев, провел по теплой коже. Рамси прикрыл глаза. Теон наклонился и стал водить губами по его груди.

_Может, все же попробовать еще раз?_

— Только, знаешь, давай без насилия, — сказал Теон твердо и добавил: — И чтобы больше не было больно!

Рамси кивнул, усмехнувшись так, что Теону стало немного не по себе. Но он решил дать ему еще один шанс.

Огонь в камине разгорелся, стало жарко. В отсветах пламени все, кроме того, что Рамси сейчас рядом, казалось неважным.

Теон погладил его сосок, а потом сильно сдавил его пальцами. Пусть на себе прочувствует, каково это. В ответ Рамси издал невнятный звук. Теон потеребил сосок языком, слегка прикусил…

Тут Рамси резко схватил Теона за волосы, оторвав от своей груди, и с силой впился в его губы. Тонкая, едва успевшая затянуться корочка лопнула, и поцелуй приобрел вкус железа и соли. Рамси сжал зубы на его нижней губе так, словно давил виноградину — пил кровь и теребил языком ранки. Теон вскрикнул, уперся ему в плечи и попытался вырваться.

— Седьмое пекло, ты же обещал! — Теон дернулся что было сил.

— Ну все, все. — Рамси отстранился и поднял руки вверх. — Ты просто такой сладкий, когда тебе больно, что я не могу удержаться.

— Да что же ты за мудак! — в сердцах воскликнул Теон и вытер губы рукой. На пальцах остались красные полосы.

— Эй, ну брось, — Рамси с ухмылкой притянул его к себе за ремень, — сейчас я сделаю тебе очень хорошо. Ты же знаешь, как я умею, и тебе это нравится.

_Да уж. Но стоит ли это всего остального?_

— Хватит со мной обращаться, как с игрушкой. — Теон раздраженно дернул щекой.

— Нет, — Рамси пристально посмотрел на него и, помолчав, добавил как-то очень серьёзно, — нет, ты не игрушка.

Бледные глаза приблизились, и Рамси поцеловал его так, что закружилась голова. Не отрываясь от его губ, Рамси завалил Теона на шкуры.

Рамси запустил руки под его свитер, жадно лапал, впивался губами в шею. Он был большой, тяжелый и жаркий. И Теон, чего уж тут скрывать, его хотел.

Когда Рамси завозился в кармане джинсов, и Теон краем глаза увидел, как тот вытаскивает нож. Белая перламутровая ручка сверкнула в красноватом свете жарко горящих дров, раздался щелчок и выскочило темное лезвие. Теон похолодел и замер, когда Рамси поднес нож к его животу.

_Твою мать._

— Рамси, — задыхаясь, спросил Теон, — ты что? Зачем это… Не надо!.. Пожалуйста, не надо!

— Тихо, миленький, тихо… — прошептал Рамси, глаза были совсем безумными.

Теон мысленно простился с жизнью. Говорят, за мгновение до смерти у человека перед глазами пролетает вся его жизнь. Теон почему-то подумал только о матери, лежащей в психушке. Хорошо, что она так и не сможет понять, что ее последнего сына зарезал безумный любовник-гей.

Рамси начал резать тонкую ткань свитера на груди Теона.

Делал он это торопливо и жадно, но довольно аккуратно, лишь пару раз слегка зацепив остриём кожу, на груди и на подбородке, когда разрезал высокий ворот. Когда Рамси отбросил нож и раздвинул коленом его бедра, Теон выдохнул с облегчением. Остатки свитера на спине сбились и задрались, жесткий волчий мех колол голую кожу.

Адреналин добавил возбуждения. Теона вело, бешено хотелось, чтобы Рамси скорее обхватил рукой его член и довел до оргазма.

Вдруг Рамси отстранился, сказав «Погоди-ка», и вышел из комнаты. Теон почувствовал себя глупо. Полуголый, возбужденный, в разрезанном свитере и с расстегнутой ширинкой, он лежал на полу около камина и пытался восстановить сбившееся дыхание.

_Седьмое пекло_ _, что я делаю…_

Рамси вернулся быстро, Теон успел только сесть и понять, что свитер безнадежно испорчен. Рамси поставил какие-то склянки на пол рядом со шкурами и, снова повалив Теона на спину, залез к нему в штаны и обхватил ладонью его член.

— Слушай, может, все же не будем?.. — неуверенно спросил Теон.

— Будем, — засмеявшись, ответил Рамси, — еще как будем!

Когда Теон уже был почти готов кончить, Рамси крепко сжал его член у основания и строго сказал: «Не сейчас!». Теон разочарованно застонал, а Рамси потянулся за маленькой баночкой, стоящей рядом и, открутив крышку, сунул ее под нос Теону. Тот послушно вдохнул. Пахло химией и чем-то сладким, вроде фруктов, Теон толком не понял.

— Это что… — выдохнул он, — наркотик?

— Стимулятор. — Рамси плотно закрутил баночку.

Эффект был сногсшибательный. Сердце застучало как сумасшедшее, появилось ощущение легкости и эйфории. И возбуждение, которое, казалось, и так было на пределе, возросло просто неимоверно.

— Рамси… Ну же! — стонал Теон.

Голова кружилась, и до невозможности хотелось разрядки. Он протянул руку, чтобы самому завершить начатое, но Рамси не дал, стукнув его по ладони и строго сказав «Нельзя!».

Пока тот стягивал с него штаны, Теон извивался, пытаясь ускорить процесс, чтобы Рамси быстрее дал ему кончить. Тут Рамси снова завозился со склянками, стоящими на полу, хлюпнуло где-то сбоку, и в анус Теона втиснулся его палец, вымазанный чем-то холодным и скользким. И этот палец начал активно двигаться внутри.

_Ох блин._

Ощущение было странное, но на этот раз не болезненное. Рамси внимательно посмотрел на него, тяжело дыша, и добавил второй.

— Рамси, нет! Не надо… Ахххх…

Пальцы задевали что-то внутри, отчего по телу пробегали искры. Теон хотел было возразить, что они так не договаривались… Но это было даже приятно, так что пусть еще немного... Оооох…

Рамси добавил третий палец. Стало несколько некомфортно, однако сладостных ощущений все же было больше.

Теон снова потянулся к своему члену и опять получил по руке, Рамси рявкнул: «Я же сказал — нельзя!». Было видно, как трудно ему контролировать себя. Теон уже только и мог, что стонать и извиваться, пытаясь найти положение, при котором удовольствие становилось сильнее.

— Рамси, ну, давай же! — Теон уже умолял, — дай мне кончить, пожалуйста!

— Погоди. — Рамси рванул зубами упаковку презерватива. — Позже. В тот раз вышло не очень, потому что ты меня спровоцировал. Но сейчас тебе точно понравится.

_Боги Старые и Новые, да что же это такое…_

Желание было невыносимо острым, Теон был готов взорваться от возбуждения.

_Давай, скотина, давай! Ну же!!!_

Ох. Кажется, он сказал это вслух…

Рамси задрал его ноги себе на плечи и вошел в него. Теон почувствовал это иначе, чем в тот, первый раз. Сейчас было не настолько больно, чтобы останавливаться, видимо, сказывалось действие стимулятора. Рамси замер, давая ему привыкнуть к ощущениям, а затем начал медленно двигаться. Теона сводила с ума его медлительность. Он стал подхватывать движения Рамси, потянулся губами, хотел было обхватить его за шею.

И тут Рамси стиснул его горло. Теон хватал его за руки, царапал пальцы, испуганно таращил глаза. Рамси медленно покачал головой и стал двигаться быстрее. Теон так и не смог убрать его руки, но заставил себя перестать их судорожно стискивать. Рамси, не отрываясь, смотрел на Теона, зрачки расширились, совсем затопив радужку. В его глазах Теон видел ярость и страсть, любопытство и удовольствие, и что-то еще. Что именно — он так и не смог определить, но оно было темным, страшным и почему-то радостным.

Наверное, так удав смотрит на кролика, предвкушая, как будет заглатывать его целиком, потихоньку, дюйм за дюймом, живого и трепещущего. Так охотник смотрит на свою будущую жертву.

Рамси сдавил сильнее, и у Теона зашумело в ушах. Кровь стучала в венах так, словно хотела выплеснуться наружу и пробивала себе выход. Появилась неведомая доселе легкость, Теону казалось, что он покидает свое тело, перетекая в Рамси, который продолжал двигаться в нем все быстрей.

Безумный дядька Эйерон однажды почти утопил маленького Теона в ванной. _«Наполни водой свои легкие, чтобы умереть и возродиться вновь. Не борись, это бесполезно» —_ приговаривал он, опуская голову Теона под воду.

Только сейчас Теон понял, как это можно — не бороться. Но заполнить легкие ему было нечем, воздух уже совсем не проходил в горло. Рамси впился в него взглядом, жадно ловя малейшие оттенки ощущений, проступающие на его лице.

Возбуждение нарастало, как снежный ком, и терпеть уже было невозможно. Рамси нажал еще сильней, и стало совсем больно. Слезы потекли из уголков глаз, оставляя поблескивающие дорожки на висках, путаясь в волосах.

_Если ты этого хочешь, пусть будет так._

Теон закрыл глаза и отпустил руки.

И тут Рамси убрал руку с его шеи. Теон глотнул воздуха, и в этот момент его выгнуло дугой и заколотило в судороге. Окружающий мир взорвался и осыпался искрами. Вспышка была такой силы, что после нее, казалось, должно было остаться лишь крошево костей и кровавые ошметки вместо тела. Невозможно пережить такое и остаться живым.

_Ни с одной девкой он не испытывал ничего похожего._

После они лежали рядом на шкурах, опустошенные и обессиленные, в комнате уже было темно, дрова в камине прогорели, а угли тускло светились красным. Остывающий пот холодил кожу. Рамси прижал Теона к себе, с нажимом водил ногтями по его боку, от талии до середины бедра, оставляя широкие белые полосы, которые быстро наливались розовым. У Теона не было сил шевелиться, даже повернуть голову. Не было сил даже думать.

Он лежал на боку, прижавшись щекой к груди Рамси, чувствовал ровное биение его сердца и смотрел, как над остывающими углями в камине переливается теплый воздух.

— Рамси…

— Мммм?

— Ты… ты что, хотел меня убить? Я видел.

— Да ну? — хмыкнул Рамси.

— Когда ты душил меня... я так и не понял, почему ты убрал руку.

Рамси хрипло рассмеялся.

— Нет, глупый. Я не хотел тебя сейчас убивать. — Рамси с силой шлепнул Теона по заднице.

_Сейчас?_

Теона вдруг передернуло, словно от порыва холодного ветра, и он натянул на себя край волчьей шкуры. Снова вспомнился ремень и аккуратные круглые дырочки недалеко от пряжки. Шесть штук. И ножи.


	7. Chapter 7

— Грейджой, — Робб Старк всегда называл его по фамилии, когда собирался серьезно поговорить, — что с тобой происходит?

Тон был таким заботливым, таким обеспокоенным, что это вызывало раздражение. Теон уже было вышел из здания на улицу, когда столкнулся с Роббом на крыльце перед дверью.

Раньше Робб и Теон были очень близкими друзьями. Пожалуй, Робб был единственным его другом. Хотя Робб был младше, он всегда отличался рассудительностью и твердым характером. Они вместе учились сначала в школе, а потом в колледже, вместе занимались спортом, однако Теон был одним из лучших по стрельбе из лука, а Робб брал призы в фехтовании. Зато Теон был опытней в любовных делах и забавлялся над выражением лица Робба, когда рассказывал ему в подробностях о своих похождениях и победах.

Правда, рядом с ними всегда болтался унылый Джон Сноу, единокровный брат Робба и бастард его отца. Лорд Эддард Старк много лет назад заделал его какой-то южной шлюхе, когда был в командировке, а потом притащил младенца домой и стал воспитывать как сына, к вящему негодованию своей жены леди Кейтилин, только что родившей Робба, их первенца.

Поскольку бастард был в их компании, так сказать, неизбежным злом, от которого никуда не деться, Теон приспособился к нему, привык к его обществу. Он даже почти не ревновал к нему Робба, который одинаково хорошо относился к ним обоим. Хотя Теону всегда казалось, что зануда-бастард этого не заслуживает. Но Робб не был бы Роббом, если бы вел себя иначе. Сейчас Джон уже не мешал им общаться, пару лет назад он решил, что должен принести пользу человечеству и отправился служить в Ночной Дозор. А как известно, из Ночного Дозора возвращаются только мертвые.

После смерти отца Робб стал во главе компании и отдалился от Теона. Раньше Теон делил его внимание только с Джоном Сноу, теперь же они вообще почти не виделись. Дела, работа, работа, дела, бла-бла-бла…

Теон понимал, что на Роббе теперь лежит огромная ответственность за свою семью и тысячи людей, которым компания дает работу и средства к существованию. От решений Робба зависит, выживет ли «Старк Индастриал» после смерти Неда Старка или ее сожрет «Ланнистер Инкорпорейтед», а потом распродаст по частям. Робб старался сделать все возможное, чтобы сохранить команию.

А тут еще Робба угораздило влюбиться. Он внезапно разорвал давнишнюю договоренность о браке с семьей Фрей и объявил о помолвке с какой-то тощей девицей с запада из обнищавшего, но когда-то знатного рода. Это вызвало кучу проблем, в том числе и финансовых, которые создавали Роббу мстительные Фреи.

Теон все это понимал. Теоретически.

Но ему все равно было обидно, что у Робба не находится на него времени, что их дружба теперь так мало для него значит. Их встречи были редкими и почти всегда случайными, только если Робб приезжал в подразделение компании, где работал Теон. Когда они в последний раз встречались вне работы, просто сидели в баре и болтали — Теон уже даже и не помнил.

Порой Робб позволял себе говорить с ним, точно заботливая мамаша, и от этого Теон особенно бесился. Робб мог не вспоминать о нем неделями. А потом вдруг появлялся и задавал вопросы таким тоном, как будто ему и правда есть дело до того, что с Теоном происходит.

— Грейджой, — настойчиво повторил Робб, дергая его за рукав.

— Со мной все в порядке, — ощерился Теон, — и вообще это не твое дело.

— Твои синяки не мое дело? — Робб был терпелив и спокоен, разглядывая его лицо, лишь вертикальная морщина над переносицей выдавала его напряжение. — Хорошо, пусть так, раз твоя личная жизнь меня не касается. А вот в остальном — мое. Дядя Бринден посмотрел твой последний проект, ты сделал в расчетах несколько грубых ошибок. Из-за них могло все пойти коту под хвост, а это как раз очень даже мое дело.

Робб заглянул в глаза Теону:

— Что с тобой происходит, Теон? — и Робб взял его за руку.

_Что происходит… Рамси со мной происходит. Я даже на работе думаю только о нем, а не о работе. Но не говорить же об этом Старку._

— Я же сказал, со мной все в порядке. — Теон выдернул руку из твердых пальцев Робба, при этом рукав задрался, и стали видны зеленые переливы синяков на запястье.

_Проклятье, сейчас и до этого докопается._

Синие глаза Робба с укором смотрели на него.

— Теон. Ты весь в синяках, ты плохо выглядишь, ты одет в какой-то нелепый балахон, у тебя растерянный вид и красные глаза, ты допускаешь ошибки в работе. У тебя проблемы? Тебя кто-то обижает? Я твой друг, и я хочу тебе помочь.

Прошлой ночью Рамси разрезал в клочья свитер, и потому пришлось выбирать что-то из его одежды. Поскольку он был намного крупнее Теона, его свитер был больше минимум на пару размеров. На Теоне, который всегда тщательно следил за своим гардеробом, чужая одежда смотрелась довольно необычно. А точнее, просто висела мешком.

— У меня все нормально, Старк, — закатил глаза Теон. — Меня никто не обижает. Мне не нужна твоя помощь. Я перепроверю все расчеты, можешь быть спокоен, и больше ошибок не допущу. А теперь мне надо идти.

Теон резко развернулся на пятках и стал спускаться по ступенькам, спиной чувствуя, как Робб смотрит ему вслед.

Рамси ждал его у машины и курил, прислонившись спиной к дверце.

— Это что еще за хлыщ кудрявый? — спросил он, прищурив глаза.

— Робб Старк. Мой друг и владелец компании, где я работаю, — дернул плечом Теон.

— Старк, говоришь… — задумчиво протянул Рамси, выплюнул окурок и раздавил его носком ботинка.

Внезапно он схватил Теона за грудки и рванул на себя так, что тот почти упал ему на грудь, пристально уставился на него и проговорил с тихой злобой:

— Он тебя трахает?

Теон не сдержал удивления:

— Ты что, охренел?!

Рамси стиснул зубы.

— Ты, бля, думай, что говоришь, — прорычал он, и взгляд его резал, как нож, — я задал тебе вопрос. А отвечать на мои вопросы надо сразу.

Теон попытался освободиться, уперся ладонями в плечи Рамси и с силой оттолкнул его. Куртка затрещала, но выдержала. Рамси не отпустил.

— Да пошли вы все со своими вопросами! Достали! — не выдержал Теон.

_Сначала Робб, теперь еще этот. Всем, блядь, от него что-то надо, всем отвечай._

Рамси рывком развернул его, бросил спиной на дверцу и придавил всем телом. Теон больно ударился о железо стойки лопатками.

— Ты у меня напросишься, тварь!

Теон вспылил:

— Да кто ты такой, мать твою, чтобы я перед тобой отчитывался?!

У Рамси в руке что-то щелкнуло, Теон скосил глаза и увидел нож. Но он был каким-то странным — короткое лезвие, выходящее из желтой костяной рукоятки, было изогнутым, клинок заканчивался загнутым назад заостренным крюком. Рамси держал его необычно — лезвием вниз, упираясь большим пальцем в навершие рукояти, и со стороны вряд ли было видно, что именно он держит в руке.

Рамси приставил нож к ямке между его ключицами. Холодное острие кололо кожу сквозь свитер.

— Ты больной, Рамси… — выдохнул Теон.

Рамси нажал. Глаза его стали совсем белыми, ноздри раздувались, дыхание было жарким и хриплым, как у зверя. Теону стало страшно, он почувствовал, как по груди потекла горячая струйка крови и на груди начала намокать ткань свитера. От ужаса он даже не почувствовал боли.

— Он. Тебя. Трахает? — Рамси говорил так, словно забивал гвозди, и было видно, что он уже на пределе.

— Нет. Нет! Рамси, убери нож, пожалуйста. — Липкий страх полз по спине, ноги подкашивались, а руки дрожали. Теон изо всех сил старался говорить спокойно. — Рамси, пожалуйста, убери нож. Никто меня не трахает. Робб стопроцентный гетеро и собирается жениться.

Рамси пару раз моргнул, ослабил нажим, посмотрел пристально в глаза Теону и сказал сквозь зубы:

— Ты мне тоже втирал, что гетеро, однако же… — Рамси расстегнул его ремень, засунул руку в штаны, облапил пах и сильно сжал пальцы.

— Рамси, не надо, пожалуйста, ну не здесь же… — застонал Теон.

— Я буду решать, где и когда. — Рамси оттянул высокий ворот его свитера, провел языком по испачканной кровью груди и присосался к ранке. — Никто, говоришь, тебя не трахает, ммм?

Теон просто закрыл глаза. Он весь день пытался забыть о том, как его трахал Рамси. Забыть не получалось. Все время память подбрасывала воспоминания, от которых было мучительно стыдно… и столь же мучительно приятно. И очень хотелось еще. Он, конечно, понимал, что во многом виноват стимулятор, который ему подсунул Рамси, но ощущения были просто невероятными.

Теон зажмурился и не шевелился, просто ждал, когда Рамси его отпустит. Тот отлепился со звонким чмоком и потрепал Теона по щеке.

Он открыл глаза. Рамси улыбался краем губ, которые были испачканы его кровью. Он вытащил руку из штанов Теона, обнял его за плечи, притиснув к себе, и коротко поцеловал. После чего, вытерев рот тыльной стороной ладони, открыл дверцу джипа.

— Эй, Грейджой, у тебя все в порядке? — раздался голос Маллистера. Тот проходил мимо и, видимо, его насторожило поведение Рамси.

— Отвали, Патрек, все нормально. — Теон обессиленно кивнул коллеге. Не хватало еще, чтобы и этот начал задавать дурацкие вопросы.

— Давай в машину! — Рамси несильно толкнул Теона в грудь, отчего тот завалился на сиденье.

Когда они выезжали со стоянки, Теон увидел, что Робб так и стоит на крыльце, провожая взглядом их автомобиль.

_Твою ж мать…_

Рамси ухмыльнулся.

***

— Отвези меня домой, — попросил Теон, и уточнил: — только ко мне домой.

— Нахрена? — изогнул бровь Рамси.

— Нужно.

Рамси молча хмыкнул. Как понял Теон, под этим подразумевался отказ.

— Да блин, мне переодеться надо, ты мне уже два свитера испортил, не могу же я все время ходить в твоих шмотках.

— Ладно, раз так, то поехали к тебе, — покладисто ответил Рамси.

Войдя в квартиру, Теон повесил куртку на вешалку и снял ботинки. Рамси попёрся так — в тяжелых ботинках и кожаной куртке, и в них же завалился на кровать.

Теон поморщился, ну что за свинство, право слово, но промолчал. Подперев голову рукой, Рамси наблюдал, как он копается в шкафу. Теон нашел бежевый свитер с высоким воротом, приложил к плечам перед зеркалом, чтобы посмотреть, скроет ли он синяки на шее.

— Ничего, потянет, — скептически прокомментировал Рамси и похлопал рядом с собой по кровати. — Иди сюда.

Теон покачал головой:

— Сначала боты сними и куртку. Не пачкай постель.

Рамси ухмыльнулся, но не пошевелился.

Теон, повернувшись к нему спиной, снял свитер и бросил его Рамси. Порез выглядел не так страшно, как думалось. Надо всего лишь промыть антисептиком и залепить пластырем. Подняв глаза, Теон увидел в зеркале, что Рамси встал с кровати и подошел к нему. Он хотел развернуться, но Рамси его придержал. Теон смотрел в глаза своему отражению, а Рамси склонился над его плечами. По спине побежали мурашки, когда он прижал локти Теона к бокам, и начал водить губами по его плечам. Губы были сухие и обветренные, и чувствовалось, как подсохшими корочками царапается кожа.

Вдруг в кармане штанов Теона затренькало, загудело. Ему даже не надо было смотреть на экран, чтобы понять, кто звонит, он вытащил телефон и скинул звонок. Рамси этого словно не заметил. Он прижимался к голой спине Теона и гладил его по груди. Прикосновения кожаной куртки, пересекаемой широкой и холодной металлической молнией, будоражили и заставляли мелко подрагивать кончики пальцев. Их взгляды встретились в зеркале. Бледные радужки Рамси полностью затопили черные зрачки. Он сощурился, резко развернул Теона к себе, и с силой толкнул его на кровать. Сердце Теона упало куда-то вниз и гулко застучало. Он повалился на кровать, раскинув руки, а Рамси уселся сверху на его бедра.

Свою кожаную куртку Рамси так и не снял, даже не расстегнул, и это заводило так, что Теон не мог ровно дышать, и на выдохе что-то мелко трепетало в горле. Рамси, улегшись на него сверху, начал слизывать подсохшие следы крови на груди и тыкаться языком в уже затянувшуюся ранку. Это было и противно, и увлекательно одновременно, у Теона кружилась голова и немели пальцы на ногах.

Снова зазвенел в кармане телефон. Рамси недовольно рыкнул. Теон запустил руку в карман, ощупью нажал кнопку сброса. Рамси приподнялся и сновал сел, крепко сжимая коленями его бедра. Медленно расстегнул ремень на брюках Теона, опустил вниз собачку молнии. Потом откатился в сторону, перевернул Теона на живот и стянул штаны с его задницы. Погладил ягодицы рукой и сильно, с оттяжкой, шлепнул так, что Теон вскрикнул. Рамси негромко рассмеялся и шлепнул еще раз, затем стал водить рукой по его спине. Пальцы Теона судорожно стискивали края подушки.

И тут опять раздался телефонный звонок. Теон испугался, что Рамси разобьет подаренный им же телефон или сделает еще что похуже, и пожалел, что не выключил его после первого же звонка. Он снова потянулся к карману, но Рамси, грязно выругавшись, схватил его запястья и свел их вместе над головой Теона, придерживая одной рукой. Раздался щелчок, что-то зашуршало, Рамси навалился на него сверху, а руки Теона обхватил широкий кожаный ремень. Теон заорал и забился, но было поздно — Рамси притянул его ремнем к металлическим прутьям, украшавшим изголовье кровати.

— Пусти! Рамси, ну что за шутки! Отпусти меня!

Рамси снова сел сверху на его бедра, и опять с силой шлепнул Теона по заднице. А затем полез в его карман, где все так же настойчиво тренькал мобильник. Теон подумал было, что Рамси решил выключить досадную помеху. Однако неожиданно услышал:

— Ну чего трезвонишь? Если человек трубку не берет — значит, говорить не хочет. Или занят.

— Рамси, прекрати! Рамси, отдай телефон!!! — связанный Теон задергался с новой силой.

— Нет. Он сейчас не сможет подойти. Он сейчас ооочень занят. — В голосе Рамси звучала такая похабщина, что Теон залился краской до самых ушей.

— Нееет, — засмеялся Рамси. — Ему сейчас хорошо. Правда, миленький? — Рамси навалился сверху, с влажным звонким чмоканьем стал слюнявить шею Теона.

— Рамси, ну хватит. Отдай телефон, — тихо и безнадежно попросил Теон.

Вместо этого Рамси сильно укусил его. От неожиданности Теон вскрикнул.

— Слышал, Старк, _как_ ему хорошо? Так что не отвлекай, он потом сам тебе позвонит. Может быть. Понял?

Выключенный мобильник жалобно пискнул и шлепнулся на кровать.

— Рамси, что за хуйня?! Не смей больше так делать! Развяжи меня!

Тот схватил Теона за волосы и выгнул его голову назад так, что в шее что-то хрустнуло.

— Ты мне, бля, еще приказывать будешь! — и ударил его ладонью по уху.

В ухе что-то противно зазвенело, закружилась голова.

Пока Теон тряс головой, пытаясь прийти в себя, Рамси, выдернув ремень из его штанов, скрутил ему лодыжки. Теон попытался лягнуть его, но ноги очень быстро оказались привязанными к изножью кровати.

— Полежи вот так и подумай, — сказал назидательно Рамси и вышел из комнаты.

Поначалу Теон орал и ругался, но это не подействовало. Рамси гремел шкафами на кухне, вероятно, искал выпивку. Через некоторое время Теон устал кричать и затих. В квартире стояла одуряющая тишина. Ни единого звука. Он позвал:

— Рамси…

Ничего.

— Рамси!

Полная тишина.

— Рамси, пожалуйста!

Ни единого звука.

И тут на Теона накатил дикий, обморочный страх: а что если Рамси ушел? Бросил его тут, одного, привязанного, и ушел? На голой спине выступили холодные капли пота. Пока Теон ругался в голос — мог и не услышать, как за ним захлопнулась дверь. Теон снова задергался всем телом, но это было бесполезно, ремни крепко стягивали его.

— Рамси!

Неужели ушел?!

— Рааааамси! — закричал он в ужасе.

Теона заколотило, когда он представил, что так и сдохнет: привязанный к кровати и с голой задницей. А минуты все шли, шли и шли — и казались часами. Тишина сводила с ума, выворачивала внутренности. Кричать он уже больше не мог, лишь всхлипывал, глотая слезы, и все твердил его имя: Рамси. Рамси. Рамси…

Казалось, прошла вечность. Когда Теон, наконец, услышал негромкие шаги в коридоре, они для него прозвучали, как музыка.

— Все, одумался?

Рамси подошел ближе и сел у изголовья. Теон поднял на него мокрое лицо.

— Развяжи меня. Пожалуйста, развяжи. Мне страшно…

Рамси усмехнулся, погладил вздрагивающие плечи, размазал тыльной стороной ладони слезы по щеке Теона.

— Вот так. Просить надо, миленький, а не командовать, понял?

Теон кивнул. Он уже был готов на все, лишь бы его отвязали от кровати. Рамси встал, положил руку ему на затылок, поворошил пальцами волосы, медленно двинулся к его ногам, ведя рукой вдоль тела. После пережитого ужаса и слёз, ласка казалась такой сладкой…

Рамси освободил его ноги. Лег сверху, потерся кожей куртки, провел языком по шее, нежно поцеловал плечо… и вдруг впился в него зубами. Теон закричал, а Рамси засмеялся.

Он развязал ему руки только после того, как Теон кончил во второй раз.


	8. Chapter 8

Теон включил телефон только утром. Настроение было паршивое. Ему не хотелось звонить Роббу, отвечать на его вопросы, оправдываться. Вообще не хотелось с Роббом говорить.

Рамси же, напротив, проснулся бодр и весел. Он сразу же потащил Теона в ванную, заставил включить тропический душ и подсветку в душевой кабинке… Вроде бы все повторялось — но в этот раз было уже совершенно иначе. Теперь Рамси обращался с его телом жадно, требовательно, по-хозяйски. Знал, что и как сделать, чтобы получить желаемую реакцию. Но Теон не чувствовал за всем этим души. Только физиологию. Почему-то хотелось просто лечь ничком на кровать и накрыться с головой одеялом, а не трахаться. Но тело послушно отзывалось на все прикосновения Рамси. Тот прижал его спиной к себе и прикусывал за плечо, обхватив член ладонью, а другой рукой гладил по груди. Теон стиснул зубы, стараясь не застонать.

Робб позвонил ему около полудня на рабочий телефон. Теон усмехнулся.

_Не понравилось по мобильнику разговаривать?_

— Грейджой, нам надо поговорить. — Тон Робба не допускал возражений.

— Зачем, Робб? — устало спросил Теон. — Что ты хочешь мне сказать и зачем?

— Теон, неужели ты с этим?.. — Робб умолк, по-видимому, так и не сумев выговорить «трахаешься».

— Ты же все видел, Старк. — Терять Теону уже было нечего. — И слышал. И понял правильно.

— Теон Грейджой! — в голосе Робба зазвучали жесткие отцовские нотки. — Сегодня после работы я жду тебя в баре. Без возражений.

— Не обещаю, что приду. — Теон очень хотел избежать разговора с Роббом о своей ориентации и тем более об отношениях с Рамси.

— Теон, пожалуйста, не веди себя, как ребенок. — Робб сменил тон на терпеливый и рассудительный, и от этого стало еще хуже.

И вдруг Теону страстно захотелось провести несколько вечерних часов без Рамси. Его как-то стало слишком много в жизни Теона, и ему захотелось отдохнуть. И подумать. Понять, что происходит в его душе и как быть дальше.

— Ладно, хрен с тобой, Старк, — решительно ответил он. — Я приду. Только ты не опаздывай.

***

— Рамси, слушай, не приезжай сегодня за мной в офис. — Теон постарался произнести это как можно более небрежно, но у него, похоже, не особенно получилось.

— С чего вдруг? — в голосе Рамси послышалось раздражение.

— У меня встреча вечером. — Теон вообще не очень понимал, почему он должен перед ним отчитываться, но не хотел нарываться на ссору.

— Хм. Что еще за сраная встреча? — Рамси явно был очень недоволен.

— Рамси, не надо, — выдохнул Теон. — Пожалуйста, не устраивай сцен, как ревнивая телка. Это просто встреча. А потом я приеду к тебе. Если ты хочешь.

— Ладно, я разрешаю. Только без глупостей там, понял? — в его тоне прозвучала угроза.

Теон было хотел возмутиться, — да кто ты такой, чтобы мне что-то разрешать или запрещать! Но передумал, не хотелось скандалить. А что будет скандал, не сейчас, так позднее, он чуял загривком. И еще ему показалось, что Рамси хотел что-то еще сказать, но тот лишь немного помолчал и отключился.

***

Теон сидел за столиком в конце зала и пил сухое красное.

Робба не было. Раньше они часто встречались в этом баре с Роббом, Патреком, Оливером, Лукасом, Оуэном и красоткой Дейси, единственной девушкой на их факультете, которая не уступала парням ни умом, ни силой, ни характером. Тогда они были студентами, были моложе, беззаботнее и, несомненно, счастливее. Сейчас всех закружили дела, и встречаться они стали намного реже. Маллистер, конечно, и теперь иногда вытаскивал их попить пивка и посмотреть футбол. Однако Робб за последний год на эти встречи пришел три раза. А без него было уже не то.

Теон задумчиво разглядывал флаги с гербами, развешанные под потолком, и вспоминал их прежние веселые пирушки. В этом же баре он познакомился с Кирой, здесь подрабатывала ее подружка Бесса.

Насчет Киры до сих пор не было никаких новостей. Детектив Кассель, тот, что постарше, звонил ему днем и спрашивал, нет ли у него вестей от Киры. Та до сих пор не объявлялась. Теон спросил в ответ, есть ли какие-то известия о ней у полицейских. Детектив сказал, что вроде бы она встречалась еще с каким-то мужчиной помимо Теона, и, возможно, именно он замешан в ее исчезновении. Но точной информации у них пока нет.

Телефон затренькал, пришло сообщение от Робба: «Задерживаюсь на 40 минут на совещании, обязательно дождись!». Теон со стуком поставил бокал на стол, вино плеснуло на стол, растеклось неопрятной лужей.

_Ну кто бы сомневался!_

Теон запрокинул голову и закрыл глаза, погружаясь в негромкое: «Там жила она, его тайный клад, наслажденье его и позор. И он отдал бы замок и цепь свою за улыбку и нежный взор»*, что лилось из динамика под потолком. Его и раньше всегда завораживала эта старинная песня, но теперь он очень хорошо понимал, как могут быть связаны наслаждение и позор с одним и тем же человеком. Пожалуй, только из-за этой песни он не ушел сразу же.

Зато теперь Теон мстительно решил надраться — Робб терпеть не мог, когда он напивался. Да и Рамси вряд ли это понравится.

_Вот и хорошо._

Он понимал, что поступает глупо и по-детски, но желание напиться до потери чувств крепло, и ему казалось, что именно с чувствами оно и связано — он совсем в них запутался.

 _Напиться так, чтоб стать бесчувственным бревном_.

Чудесная идея.

Третий бокал опустел, и чтобы заказать еще Теон стал искать глазами официантку, подружку Киры. Когда-то они неплохо провели время втроем: от Бессы ушел парень, а Кира и Теон ее утешали.

Он усмехнулся.

_Это был очень милый вечер, и ночь была ничего, и даже утро было довольно милым._

Теон был не прочь повторить, но парень к Бессе быстро вернулся.

Официантка стояла в другом конце зала, рядом с высокой стойкой у стены, где на барных стульях сидели двое каких-то парней. Она записала их заказ и отошла, жестом попросив Теона подождать. И тот от скуки принялся наблюдать за парочкой. Один, крупный, в кожаной куртке, сидел в углу так, что свет почти не падал на его лицо. А второй, тощий и смазливый, похоже, клеил его: наматывал на палец свои длинные темные локоны, наклонялся и что-то шептал ему на ухо, кокетничал. Курчавый сидел вполоборота к Теону и загораживал собой собеседника. Раньше Теон не обратил бы на них никакого внимания. Теперь же он беззастенчиво разглядывал эту парочку, парень с длинными волосами был явный и открытый гей.

После последних событий Теон старательно избегал мыслей о собственной ориентации. Он никогда даже не предполагал, что ему может понравиться секс с мужчиной, причем когда мужчина имеет его, а не наоборот. Нет, он не был гомофобом. Но узнать такое про себя ему было непросто, а уж тем более принять это. Он утешал себя тем, что раз ему нравятся и девушки, значит он не чистый гей, а бисексуал. Это признавать было не так страшно.

Парень у стойки был хорош, как девка: атласная кожа, скуластое, породистое лицо, острый подбородок. Зеленые глаза и родинки, щедро рассыпанные по левой щеке, делали его привлекательным и каким-то порочным. И вел себя парень ну точно как шлюха. Шлюха мужского пола.

Теон поймал себя на мысли, что ему хочется намотать эти кудряшки на руку, рвануть к себе, вышибая слезы из этих наивных, широко распахнутых глаз, и…

_Ох. Ничего себе. Это что, Рамси на меня так действует?_

Видимо, этого хотелось не ему одному, собеседник кудрявого так и сделал: накрутил его локон на кулак и дернул. Тот слетел со стула и прижался к груди здоровяка, забубнил что-то протестующее. Но тот протестам не внял, негромко рассмеялся, притиснул курчавого к себе и начал лапать его за задницу. Курчавый сопротивлялся больше для вида, а потом и вовсе стал хихикать и льнуть к плечу парня в кожанке. А тот продолжал мять его костлявую задницу. Кожаный рукав на правой руке задрался и стали видны дорогие часы с темным циферблатом.

Очень знакомые часы.

_Твою мать._

Теон подошел к парочке.

— Продинамил тебя рыжий, да? — Рамси мерзко ухмыльнулся. — Ну ничего, давай бери свой стакан или что у тебя там и иди к нам, выпьем.

Кучерявый красавчик обернулся, внимательно посмотрел на Теона и слегка поморщился. Видно понял, что этих двоих что-то связывает, а мало кому хочется быть свидетелем чужих разборок. Он отстранился от Рамси и отошел на пару шагов в сторону, с опаской поглядывая на них обоих. Рамси же был весел и доволен собой.

А Теон чувствовал, что его предали. Всего несколько часов прошло после того, как они трахались в его ванной — и у Рамси уже образовалось какое-то другое «нам». Как у него все легко и просто. Утром Теон, вечером какой-то кучерявый хмырь.

Так вот, да? Какая разница, кто…

Теон подошел почти вплотную к Рамси. Тот расслабленно улыбался. Теон поднял на него глаза… и резко ударил кулаком в лицо. Он вложил в этот удар все, что накопилось: злость, обиду, ревность, воспоминания о вывернутых плечах и столе в кабинете, о порезах на груди, о телефонном разговоре с Роббом и о том, как он рыдал от ужаса, привязанный к кровати.

Рамси не ожидал удара и не успел среагировать. Он повалился на пол вместе с высоким, тяжелым барным стулом. Теон сразу же развернулся и пошел к выходу. Ему казалось, что мир за его спиной крошится и осыпается в бездну.

_Вот и всё._

Рамси не был человеком, которому можно было дать в морду и повернуться спиной.

Но Теону уже было все равно.

Пусть хоть убивает.

Все казалось ему ошибкой: его отношения с Рамси, с Роббом, с семьей.

Он сам казался себе ошибкой.

Ноги подломились — сзади ударили под колени. Рамси поднял его за волосы и развернул к себе. Теон даже не пытался сопротивляться. Глаза у Рамси были белыми, правой рукой он стер кровь, тонкой струйкой бегущую из разбитого рта, а левой резко ударил Теона в солнечное сплетение. Тот задохнулся от боли, согнулся, пытаясь сделать вдох, но ничего не получалось. Тогда Рамси ударил его снизу в челюсть. Теон отлетел к стене, ударился затылком и лопатками и медленно сполз на пол.

Оседая, Теон боковым зрением увидел, что почти все посетители бара с интересом смотрят на них и ждут продолжения, а вышибала направился в их сторону. Только Бесса, не сводя с них глаз, двинулась вдоль стойки к телефону, видимо, вызывать полицию.

Тут же перед взглядом Теона появились тяжелые ботинки Рамси. Он схватил Теона за лацканы куртки, поднял его, протащив вверх по стене. Придавив к стене всем телом, Рамси крепко сжал его запястья и притиснул их по обе стороны от головы. Как тогда, в подворотне. И уставился глаза в глаза. Ничего хорошего для себя Теон в его глазах не увидел.

— Ненавижу тебя! — Теон выплюнул ему в лицо разбитыми губами.

Рамси в ответ засмеялся. Смех был неприятным, хриплым и каким-то булькающим. Кровь продолжала стекать по его подбородку. Он прижался губами к окровавленному рту Теона, и поводил головой из стороны в сторону, размазывая и смешивая их кровь. Теону было тяжело дышать, у него подгибались коленки и болела вся нижняя часть лица. Он попытался вывернуться, освободиться из медвежьей хватки — но ничего не получалось, Рамси был сильнее.

Рамси всегда был сильнее.

— Ненавижу тебя, — снова сказал Теон, на этот раз тихо и безнадежно.

— Врёшь, — ответил Рамси и поцеловал его. — Ты меня хочешь.

Рамси целовал его сначала нежно, едва касаясь, слизывал кровь с его лица, а потом все более настойчиво, раздвигая его губы и проталкиваясь языком в жаркий рот.

Теон терпел, сколько мог. Но потом всё же не выдержал и ответил на поцелуй: застонал, обвив шею Рамси руками. Зеваки одобрительно взвыли, увидев, что драка закончилась именно так, а кто-то даже зааплодировал. Вышибала махнул рукой и вернулся к своим кроссвордам, Бесса рассмеялась за стойкой. Все потеряли к ним интерес, а они всё целовались у стены.

Теон в последнее время часто чувствовал кровь на губах, но раньше это была его собственная кровь. А теперь они смешивали губами кровь друг друга, теперь это была их общая кровь. Теону показалось, что это дает им какую-то особую, необычно прочную связь.

Наконец Рамси оторвался от него и приказал, тяжело дыша:

— В сортир. Быстро!

— Нет! Рамси, не надо! — взмолился Теон. — Я так не могу, не надо здесь! Поехали домой, пожалуйста!

Секс в общественном туалете вызывал у него отвращение. Это казалось ему грязным и совершенно асексуальным: в сортире гадят, а не занимаются любовью. Да и мысль о продолжении шоу для посетителей бара внушала Теону ужас. А вдруг среди зевак найдется кто-то из знакомых его отца?

Рамси пристально вгляделся в его испуганное лицо.

— Ладно, тогда в машину.

Он обхватил Теона за талию, притиснул к себе, как девку, и потащил к выходу. Бесса захихикала им вслед. Еще бы. Она спала с ним, а он, оказывается, трахается не только с девушками.

И еще трое проводили их пристальными взглядами — Робб и два его охранника. Робб, как всегда, пришел слишком поздно.

Теон тяжело вздохнул и уткнулся разбитым лицом в грудь Рамси. Он не хотел встречаться с Роббом даже взглядом. Рамси же улыбнулся Роббу во все 32 зуба и показал средний палец.

Он распахнул дверь автомобиля и буквально вбросил Теона в салон. Заднее сиденье было узковатым и не слишком удобным. Хорошо хоть, что стекла были тонированными. Рамси накинулся на него, словно безумный. Теон тоже дал себе волю — он изо всех сил стискивал его, давил, мял, кусал и рвал на нем одежду, как будто это было в последний раз, и он хотел получить от Рамси все и немного больше.

Рамси завалил его на сиденье и согнул почти пополам — одна нога Теона упиралась в боковину пассажирского кресла, вторая все время съезжала по шероховатой изнанке крыши. Рамси запихал ему в рот пальцы — глубоко, так, что Теон подавился. А потом вынул руку у него изо рта, провел между ягодицами Теона, подул — влажную кожу захолодило. Рамси начал запихивать в него пальцы по одному, растягивая, с силой проталкивал их, задевая простату, отчего Теон стонал, и у него дрожали губы. Рамси терзал его тремя пальцами, но Теону было этого мало. Лицо его было совсем близко, он смотрел Рамси прямо в глаза, извиваясь и двигая бедрами, а тот ухмылялся, разглядывая его.

— Рамси, — простонал Теон, которого трясла крупная дрожь. Он тяжело дышал и чувствовал, как горят его щеки. — Я уже больше не могу….

— А ты попроси.

— Возьми меня… — Теон еле смог это произнести.

— Громче, — Рамси улыбался, но глаза его были серьезными.

— Возьми меня! — Да чего уж тут стесняться, если Теон сейчас лежит перед ним с пальцами в заднице и его всего трясет от возбуждения.

— Я не слышу. — Рамси явно издевался.

— Да трахни уже меня наконец!!!

— Ну ладно уж, раз ты так просишь, — осклабился Рамси.

Они управились очень быстро и потом долго сидели рядом, соприкасаясь бедрами.

Теон хотел отодвинуться, но Рамси не пустил, сграбастал его в охапку, посадил на колени и крепко прижал к себе. Он нечасто делал подобные вещи. А Теону нравилось сидеть рядом с ним, тесно прижавшись и слушая, как бьется в его груди сердце. В такие моменты Теон остро чувствовал, что он не один.

Теон опустил голову ему на плечо, уткнулся носом в шею. К смеси табака, одеколона и кожи добавился легкий запах пива, которое Рамси пил в баре, но Теону все равно нравилось, как от него пахнет. И он поцеловал Рамси в шею. Сейчас он был готов простить Рамси все.

Точнее, почти все. А потом он вспомнил, что все это только секс.

— Эй, Рамси, — выдохнул Теон ему в шею.

— Ммм? — расслабленно промычал тот.

— А как ты тут оказался? — задал Теон вопрос, который до этого момента не приходил ему в голову.

— Где? — рассеянно спросил Рамси, потершись об него подбородком, на котором уже пробивалась жесткая щетина.

— Здесь, в этом баре.

Когда Робб сказал, что будет ждать Теона, тот без лишних слов понял, где именно. А откуда Рамси узнал, где именно он будет этим вечером?

— Глупый вопрос. Как-как… Ногами, блин.

— Нет, ну правда. Почему из сотен баров в городе ты оказался именно здесь?

Появление Рамси там, где они обычно встречались с Роббом, казалось ему подозрительным.

— Отвали. Не знаю. Случайно. Ты свинтил, а я дома сидеть не собирался.

Теон не поверил.

_Не может быть, чтобы случайно._

— А что за парень к тебе клеился? — неприязненно спросил Теон.

Его задело до глубины души, что он позволил Рамси — мужчине! — себя трахнуть, а тот буквально тут же стал клеить кого-то другого.

Это было сродни предательству. Теон, что уж тут говорить, подставил ему задницу, отдался. А Рамси этого, выходит, совершенно не ценил.

— А хер его знает, — пожал плечами Рамси.

— Телефончик-то взял, небось? — едко осведомился Теон.

_Боги Старые и Новые, неужели я его ревную?_

Рамси в упор посмотрел на Теона. Рука, гладившая его по волосам, остановилась, и жестко стиснула темные пряди.

— Это не твое дело, понял? — Бледные глаза Рамси сузились и стали злыми. — Я перед тобой отчитываться не буду.

— Отчитываться, говоришь… — процедил сквозь зубы Теон.

Это было нечестно. Рамси требовал от него многого, а сам…

Теон поцеловал его под ухом, спустился губами по шее, оттянув пальцами ворот, и вдруг с силой впился зубами ему в плечо.

— Э! Охренел? — Рамси оторвал его от себя, дернув Теона за волосы на затылке.

На его белой коже набухал красным полумесяц.

_Вот так. Теперь и на тебе есть моя метка._

Рамси держал его за волосы и пристально смотрел. Придумывает наказание?

— Поехали домой, а? — Теон снова уткнулся ему в шею носом. — Давай поедем домой, зажжем камин в гостиной, выпьем, и ты… ну если хочешь, свяжи мне руки ремнем… или что ты там еще хочешь?..

Рамси покачал головой:

— Нет. Мне надо в другое место.

— Куда? — спросил Теон.

— Тебе понравится. — Рамси потрепал его по щеке, перелез на место водителя и запустил двигатель.

Полуголый Теон устало разлегся на заднем сиденье. Что-то впилось в бедро. Он пошарил рукой между сиденьем и спинкой и поначалу не понял, что именно нащупал. Оказалось, что это женская заколка-розочка. Дешевая пластмассовая хреновина, каких полно в продуктовых магазинах, висят гирляндами на кассах.

Теон стиснул заколку в кулаке.

— Рамси, — спросил он с замиранием сердца, раскрывая ладонь, — что это?

Тот кинул быстрый взгляд в зеркало заднего вида:

— А я почем знаю? Фигня какая-то, дорнийский ширпотреб.

— Откуда это у тебя в машине, а? — Теона находка неприятно удивила. Значит, Рамси тоже бисексуален, раз еще и с девками в машине кувыркается?

— Отвали. Наверное, соседка обронила, я ее подвозил недавно.

Соседка, как же. Теон швырнул заколку на пол. Розочка покачивалась при движении автомобиля. Теон отвернулся.

***

Они подъехали к большому поместью, перед которым простирались лабиринты из низких аккуратных кустов и идеально бритых лужаек. В глубине парка находился старинный серый дом с зубчатыми башнями, похожий на замок, почти по самую крышу заросший какими-то вьющимися растениями.

Кованые кружевные ворота гостеприимно распахнулись, пропуская автомобиль, а значит, Рамси не был чужим здесь. Ждали его тут или нет — другой вопрос. Но знали — точно.

Это поместье казалось таким же чужеродным для Рамси, как и его собственный дом.

— Кто здесь живет? — спросил Теон.

Он подался вперед, разглядывая окрестности.

— Никто, — ответил Рамси. — Ты задаешь слишком много вопросов.

Было во всем этом что-то странное. Для Рамси можно было ожидать, что он будет жить в тесной запущенной квартирке на окраине, работать на автозаправке, по вечерам напиваться в дешевых забегаловках, а ночью отбирать у прохожих мобильники или выламывать автомагнитолы.

Но дорогой дом с антикварной мебелью в престижном районе и знакомые, владеющие таким поместьем? Откуда?

У Теона шла кругом голова.

Рамси остановил машину у крыльца и вышел из нее, оставив дверцу распахнутой. Тут же из дома, размеренно ступая по широким мраморным ступеням, сошел слуга в ливрее и ослепительно белых перчатках. Теон открыл рот. Он чувствовал себя так, словно попал в сериал про Древних Таргариенов. Слуга поклонился Рамси, принял у того ключи и неспешно пошел к «Сумеречному коту». Рамси начал подниматься по лестнице в дом, не оглядываясь на Теона. Тот сообразил, наконец, что и ему надо вылезти из машины.

В холле их встретил мужчина в безукоризненном черном костюме-тройке, белой рубашке и черном галстуке. Из его жилетного кармана тянулась блестящая серебристая цепочка от часов — ну вылитый западный лорд. Теон при виде такого аристократического великолепия устыдился собственного внешнего вида — разбитое лицо, синяки, слипшиеся волосы, помятая одежда… он очень надеялся, что на джинсах не осталось заметных пятен, после того, что они с Рамси вытворяли в машине.

— Добрый вечер, милорд, — обратился мужчина к Рамси, и у Теона глаза полезли на лоб.

_Милорд? Это Рамси-то — милорд? Что вообще тут происходит?_

Единственное, что он понял, встретивший их человек — это дворецкий или управляющий, а вовсе не хозяин дома.

А тот продолжил:

— Милорд и миледи Уолда изволили сообщить, что завтра вечером они возвращаются из круиза. Вы и ваш друг — он поклонился Теону — можете располагаться в гостевых покоях на втором этаже.

— Отлично, Тибальд! Машину отправь в химчистку, чтобы к их приезду все было шито-крыто.

Рамси хлопнул дворецкого по плечу, и это выглядело вопиющим и совершенно неуместным панибратством.

— Отведешь нас в комнату потом, — Рамси сделал акцент на том, что комната будет одна для двоих, и с похабной усмешкой глянул на растерянного Теона, — а сейчас мы спустимся вниз, нам надо освежиться.

— Хорошо, милорд. Позволите предложить вам напитки?

— Главное, чтобы пожрать принесли, и мяса побольше, чтобы с кровью. А выпить виски пусть притащат из винного погреба, какую-нибудь хорошую древнюю бутылку.

— А вы что будете, сир…? — дворецкий так протянул это «сир», что Теон понял — ему надо представиться.

— Теон Грейджой. — сказал он, склонив голову. — Мне, пожалуйста, сухое красное.

— Вино какой страны вы предпочитаете, сир? — тон дворецкого был безукоризненным, словно он обслуживал их на великосветском приеме.

Теону стало ужасно неловко за свой внешний вид и особенно за намеки на то, что наверняка Рамси планировал проделывать с ним после ужина.

— Арборское, если позволите, — покраснел Теон, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть светским молодым человеком.

— Хорошо, сир. Позвольте спросить: не родственник ли вы адмирала Грейджоя, под командованием которого я имел честь проходить службу на флоте в молодости?

— Родственник. — Теон моментально помрачнел и ответил резче, чем стоило. — Сын.

Меньше всего в данный момент ему хотелось говорить об отце. Особенно после того, как он уже несколько раз переспал с Рамси и планировал делать это еще.

— О! — воскликнул дворецкий с интонацией, по которой вообще ничего нельзя было понять.

_Только бы отцу не рассказал, что сын адмирала Грейджоя трахается с… А как, кстати, фамилия Рамси, а? Он ведь даже не представился полностью!_

— Все, хватит трепаться, пошли. — Рамси нетерпеливо схватил Теона за локоть и потащил в дальний конец холла.

— Жрать пусть несут скорей! И выпить! — крикнул он дворецкому.

Теон украдкой озирался по сторонам. Дом был старинный, обставленный очень просто и в то же время очень дорого. Теон видел в доме у Старков такие же старинные полотна, мебель и большущие напольные часы — и знал, что весь этот антиквариат стоит бешеных денег.

Рамси тянул его вниз, по слегка стершимся, вогнутым мраморным ступеням. Вскоре они оказались в небольшой комнате, серые каменные стены которой были украшены розово-красными гобеленами, где было вышито что-то невнятное, но на каждом гобелене явно просматривался широкий косой крест.

Посреди комнаты стоял небольшой, но массивный круглый стол темного дерева, его обрамляли стулья с высокими резными спинками. Все в этом доме говорило о том, что его хозяева люди состоятельные и родовитые.

Но какое отношение ко всему этому может иметь Рамси? Теон покосился на него, а тот отодвинул тяжелый стул и плюхнулся на него. Теон хотел сделать то же самое, но Рамси покачал головой и указал ему на дверь: «Иди рожу умой».

У самого Рамси, надо сказать, лицо тоже требовало воды и мыла: по щекам и подбородку была размазана кровь вперемешку со слюной, которая засохла разводами, и сквозь нее пробивалась сизая темень щетины. Теону нравилось, как он выглядел, так он был особенно сексуальным и возбуждающим, чувствовалось в нем что-то животное, звериное, страстное, и когда Теон начинал об этом думать, у него что-то ёкало в животе.

Теон послушно открыл дверь, которая вела, как оказалось, в ванную, и задержался немного на пороге, рассчитывая, что Рамси пойдет за ним, но тот откинул голову на спинку стула и прикрыл глаза.

Теон умылся ледяной водой, пригладил мокрыми руками растрепанные волосы и посмотрел на себя в зеркало: глаза лихорадочно горят, на щеках румянец, разбитые губы распухли раза в два, но это ему даже идет. Вот только синяки портили всю картину, однако Теон к ним уже привык, а Рамси они, похоже, нравились и вызывали какие-то особые чувства — он обводил их пальцами, слюнявил языком… От этих воспоминаний Теона передернуло.

Вот и сейчас, когда Теон сел за стол, уставленный едой и выпивкой, которые принесли, пока он плескал холодную воду себе в лицо, Рамси протянул к нему руку и погладил синяк на его скуле. Теон замер от этой неожиданной ласки. А потом Рамси сильно надавил на синяк большим пальцем. Теон отдернулся, а Рамси заулыбался в ответ и налил ему вина в старинный хрустальный бокал с гравировкой. Теон пригляделся к ней — тот же косой крест, что и на гобеленах.

_Наверное, какой-то семейный герб._

Он не был силен в геральдике.

Рамси махнул полстакана виски и накинулся на полусырой стейк. Ел он, как всегда, неопрятно и жадно, кровь брызгала во все стороны, он шумно жевал и слегка чавкал.

— Ешь! — приказал он с набитым ртом Теону.

Тот вздохнул и отрезал себе кусок мяса. Попробовав, удивился — он никогда не ел такой вкуснятины. Рамси быстро управился с содержимым своей тарелки и теперь наблюдал, подперев голову рукой, как медленно и аккуратно ест Теон. В его взгляде было нечто такое, что заставляло холодеть и покрываться мурашками: Рамси смотрел на еду и на него одинаково. Он налил себе еще виски, но в этот раз начал медленно тянуть его, разглядывая Теона и его тарелку.

— Все, пожрал, наконец? — спросил он, когда Теона отложил вилку и вытер салфеткой рот. — Пошли.

И Рамси потянул его из-за стола. У Теона засосало под ложечкой. Он кожей чувствовал какой-то подвох. Зачем Рамси притащил его в этот дом?

Почему-то ему вдруг показалось, что за тяжелой дубовой дверью, темной от старости, с ручкой, залоснившейся от прикосновений, куда тащил его Рамси, будет что-то ужасное, вроде камеры пыток.

Ему явно представились крюки в потолке, цепи, дредфортская дева, дыба, харренхолльский сапог и прочие мерзости. Его обдало темной волной ужаса, и он остановился перед дверью, как вкопанный.

— Что застыл? Шагай давай, не тупи, — и Рамси открыл дверь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _______  
> Прим.  
> * - цитата из «Песни Льда и Пламени» Дж.Р.Р.Мартина в переводе Виленской.


	9. Chapter 9

Нет, камеры пыток там не оказалось. Но то, что увидел за дверью Теон, было для него немногим лучше.

Огромный зал с большим бассейном в центре, выложенным мелкой кафельной плиткой всех оттенков голубого и синего цветов. Под водой ярко горела подсветка, благодаря которой в помещении было почти светло, а по стенам бегали дрожащие блики.

Теон сразу почувствовал себя нехорошо.

После того, как его чуть не утопил в ванной безумный дядька Эйерон, Теон боялся воды. Ну не то, чтобы совсем боялся — в душ-то он ходил каждый день. А вот полная ванна уже вселяла в него страх: когда воды много, в ней можно захлебнуться. Это стало одной из причин, по которым Теон не стал связывать свою жизнь с морем. Но он всячески старался скрывать этот страх от своих родных.

Чаще всего у него это получалось, хотя пальцы дрожали и внутри все тряслось. Но Теон терпел и старался держать себя в руках — бояться воды глупо, особенно для того, чей род веками бороздил морские просторы. Отец стал бы презирать его еще больше, если бы узнал, что при виде воды Теона охватывает паника.

Но сейчас… Теон старался дышать на четыре счета, чтобы выровнять дыхание, чтобы сердце не билось так заполошно, чтобы не показать Рамси свою слабость. Он и так сильнее Теона почти во всем.

Рамси прошел вглубь зала, нажал какую-то кнопку на стене, и из широкой металлической трубы, сплющенный конец которой нависал над бассейном, с шумом полилась вода, словно из небольшого водопада. А с другого края бассейна что-то забулькало, и поверхность воды пошла крупными белыми пузырями — видимо, там было нечто вроде джакузи. Отблески качающейся воды, словно солнечные зайчики, метались по стенам, создавая ощущение нереальности происходящего.

Рамси на ходу срывал с себя одежду и бросал ее прямо на пол, прыгал на одной ноге, стягивая носки. Он абсолютно голым сошел по ступенькам в воду, развалился на какой-то подводной скамейке в том углу, где пузырилась джакузи, и выразительно посмотрел на Теона:

— Не заставляй меня ждать, — приказным тоном объявил он.

Теон судорожно сглотнул и пошел в сторону бассейна по большой дуге, стараясь оттянуть момент, когда надо будет входить в воду.

— Не тяни. Скидывай свое тряпье и иди ко мне. — Рамси похлопал по своим коленям с похабной ухмылкой.

Теону хотелось сбежать оттуда как можно дальше. Но разве можно объяснить это Рамси? Пальцы дрожали и почти не слушались, когда он снимал с себя одежду и складывал ее аккуратной стопкой на пляжный лежак, стоящий у края бассейна. Когда он уже был полностью раздет, а вещи сложены, тянуть уже стало больше нельзя. Теон резко выдохнул, собираясь с силами, так в кино делают одичалые, перед тем как выпить водки, и спустился в бассейн.

Вода была теплой и обманчиво ласковой. Но Теон помнил, какой она может быть жесткой, когда заполняет легкие, и как больно, когда она затекает в нос. Бассейн был не слишком глубоким, и Теон уговаривал себя, что утонуть здесь нельзя, что всегда можно встать в полный рост, но ужас поднимался откуда-то из живота и давил на горло. Он осторожно побрел к Рамси, сидящему на выступе джакузи, медленно передвигая ноги.

Рамси на ходу схватил его за бока и рывком усадил к себе на колени. Теон почувствовал твердость его члена. Вода плескалась у ключиц, горло Теона стянуло спазмом, он хотел сделать вдох, и не смог, а все тело стало словно деревянным. Рамси мял его плечи, шарил по нему руками, давил и тискал. Но отклика так и не получил. Теон старался расслабиться, отвлечься, сосредоточиться на своем теле и прикосновениях Рамси, но так ничего и не получалось.

— Да что с тобой такое! — разозлился Рамси.

Он обхватил его член рукой и начал дергать, жестко и быстро, и Теон поддался, застонал, откинулся ему на грудь, и прижался затылком к шее, забросив руку ему за голову.

— Ну наконец-то, а то херня какая-то с тобой сегодня творится, — добавил Рамси, разворачивая Теона спиной к себе.

Рамси закинул его грудью на бортик так, чтобы коленями тот стоял на ступеньке, и пристроился к нему сзади. Рамси кончил довольно быстро и попробовал помочь Теону рукой, но ничего не получалось.

— Ну хватит, пусти, мне больно. — Теон отбросил его руку и попытался развернуться.

— Заткнись. — Рамси сдернул его с бортика обратно на скамейку, обхватил ногами его бедра.

Теона мутило, и единственное, чего он хотел — выбраться, наконец, из этого проклятого бассейна.

— Пусти, сказал, хватит. — Теон чувствовал, что сейчас сорвется на крик или его стошнит прямо в воду.

— Нет, ты у меня сейчас кончишь! — злобно прошипел Рамси, плотно обхватив его член рукой и с нажимом водя по стволу.

— Да отпусти же ты, скотина! — Теон в панике задергался, пытаясь ударить его в лицо.

Рамси схватил его за основание шеи, поверх ключиц, и вдруг резко надавил, отчего Теон ушел под воду. От охватившего его дикого ужаса он заорал, и хлорированная вода хлынула в рот. Теон истерично вдохнул ее, но кислорода в ней было достаточно только для рыб. Он бился изо всех сил, но Рамси держал крепко, Теон пытался кричать, но лишь заглатывал все больше воды. Наконец свет перед его глазами померк, пространство свернулось и утекло.

***

Теон плыл на большом парусном корабле, стоял у борта и смотрел в воду. Солнце отражалось в спокойном море как в зеркале. Вдруг он увидел что-то большое и темное за бортом, перегнулся посмотреть и увидел в воде глаза, смотрящие прямо ему в душу.

Большие глаза, круглые, страшные.

Теон хотел отдернуться, отойти, отодвинуться, но не мог пошевелиться, словно кто-то наложил на него заклятие. Из воды появилось огромное пупырчатое щупальце, обхватило его за талию и потащило вниз. Теон погрузился в обжигающую холодом воду, гигантский кальмар тянул его на глубину. Страх сковал все мышцы. Не хватало воздуха, а чудовище опускалось все ниже и тянуло его за собой.

Теон глянул вниз — и, к удивлению своему, увидел полупрозрачные дворцы, словно построенные из витых ракушечных кружев и морской пены, в них сидели воины за длинными столами, полными яств и кувшинов, и пировали. Чудище тянуло к ним, приглашало присоединиться.

Теон, может, и был бы рад, да в том мире нельзя было дышать... Воздух в легких кончился, он судорожно задергался, стараясь освободиться из хватки чудовища, и оно разжало щупальца. В его огромных глазах плескалось разочарование и детская обида.

Теон больше не мог сдерживаться и глубоко вдохнул. Вода залила лёгкие, он забулькал, закашлялся... и очнулся.

***

Рамси перекинул его через колено, выдавливая из него воду. Теон кашлял, вода выливалась из легких.

— Ты долбаный ублюдок, — прохрипел он.

Рамси поднял его голову за волосы на затылке.

— Я обещал, что убью тебя, если ты еще хоть раз меня так назовешь. Помнишь? — и он с силой встряхнул Теона.

У того изо рта вылилась новая порция воды, он долго и надрывно кашлял, потом нашел в себе силы отодвинуться и сесть на пол.

— Ладно, я тебя потом накажу, сейчас сделаю скидку на состояние твоего здоровья. — Рамси не выглядел так, будто испугался за него. Это казалось спланированной акцией. Словно он просто хотел его утопить, но в последний момент передумал.

— А кто в этом виноват, не ты ли? Тебя прет, когда я подыхаю, да? То ты меня чуть не задушил, а теперь решил утопить? — Теона колотило в истерике. — Тебе доставило удовольствие, когда я лежал почти мертвый? И когда я водой блевал, тебе тоже понравилось?

Рамси смотрел на него, сощурив глаза, желваки ходили по его широким скулам. Теону было уже не остановиться.

— Тебе ведь все это в радость? Ты бы утопил меня и трахнул мой труп, да? Кончил бы в меня и смотрел, как из носа у меня вытекает вода, а из задницы — сперма? Ты больной ублюдок, Рамси! — Теон уже кричал в голос. — Будь проклят тот день, когда я увидел тебя в баре и притащил к себе домой!

Рамси с размаху залепил ему пощечину. Губы снова треснули, во рту опять появился привкус железа с солью.

— Да сколько ж можно! — Теон плюнул ему кровью в лицо.

И получил кулаком снизу в челюсть. Он завалился спиной на холодный мраморный пол, а Рамси с рычанием набросился на него и стал бить. У Теона хватило сил только на то, чтобы прикрывать голову руками и тихонько выть от ужаса. Он отвлеченно подумал, что ему еще повезло, что Рамси голый и на нем нет его тяжелых ботинок, а то забил бы насмерть. Но и кулаками ему основательно досталось.

Под конец Рамси пнул его особенно сильно, с отвращением произнес: «тварь» и ногой спихнул в бассейн. Теон отбил спину о поверхность воды и с трудом выбрался, снова наглотавшись воды. Вкус хлорки стоял у него в носу и горле, а когда он смог подняться на ноги — услышал, как с грохотом захлопнулась за Рамси тяжелая дверь. Теон еле дотащил себя до плетеной кушетки с тонким белым матрасом, стоящей рядом с бассейном, и некоторое время лежал там, приходя в себя, выравнивая дыхание и ожидая, когда же боль немного утихнет. Лицо было мокрым, и он не чувствовал, как слезы стекают по щекам. Просто вода.

Потом он все же собрался с силами, встал, покачиваясь, и пошел к своим вещам. Полотенца он не нашел, надел одежду на мокрое тело. Ткань противно липла к коже. На подгибающихся ногах он вышел из зала с бассейном в ту комнату, где они с Рамси ужинали. Там его дожидался дворецкий, как его там?..

— Милорд Рамси только что уехал из поместья, — сообщил тот с поклоном, — и оставил вас на мое попечение, сэр. Проводить вас в гостевую комнату? Вам что-нибудь нужно?

— Вызовите мне такси, пожалуйста. — Теон сам почти не расслышал того, что сказал. В голове стучало, а мысли путались.

— Как вам будет угодно, сир. — Слуга величественно кивнул, сделав вид, что не заметил ничего необычного во внешности Теона, который после побоев выглядел еще хуже, чем при знакомстве с ним, и удалился.

Теон уже просто не мог находиться в доме и вышел ждать такси на улицу. Он увидел, как вдалеке распахнулись кованые ворота, и с облегчением вздохнул. Сейчас он уедет домой, и все закончится. Окончательно. Теперь уже точно, больше никакого Рамси.

***

Но это оказалось не такси. Это вернулся Рамси на каком-то старом джипе. И тут же на крыльце незаметно возник дворецкий.

— Вы что-то забыли, милорд? — обратился он к Рамси.

— «Сумеречного кота» мне, — коротко бросил тот.

— Осмелюсь напомнить, что милорд Русе завтра возвращается и будет весьма недоволен, что вы взяли его автомобиль без разрешения…

— Я здесь милорд, — рявкнул Рамси, — пока отца нет дома!

— Как скажете, милорд, — покладисто произнес дворецкий и удалился.

Теон смотрел себе под ноги.

_Значит, это все — его отца. И это поместье, и дом, в котором живет Рамси. Это многое проясняет. Но лично меня это больше не касается._

Рамси молча стоял рядом. Теон делал вид, что он на крыльце один, и никого больше здесь нет.

Вернулся дворецкий и сообщил:

— «Сумеречного кота» уже отвезли в сервис для чистки салона, поэтому, к моему великому сожалению, я не могу вам его предоставить, милорд.

Рамси выругался, взял Теона за локоть и хмуро произнес:

— Идем.

— Нет, — ответил Теон тихо, но твердо. — Я больше с тобой никуда не пойду. Это всегда заканчивалось какой-то херней и моей разбитой мордой. Я от этого устал, Рамси. Я больше так не хочу.

Он вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони и рассмотрел ее — остался красный след, а значит из губ все еще подтекало.

— Я сказал, а ты слышал. — Рамси стиснул локоть Теона до боли. Синяком больше, синяком меньше.

— Нет, Рамси. Ты тоже слышал то, что я сказал. — На душе у Теона было пусто. Зачем все эти слова, дурацкие препирательства: я сказал, ты сказал… все и так понятно. — Признаюсь, мне нравилось с тобой трахаться. Но мне не нравилось все остальное. А остального стало слишком много. Хватит, Рамси.

Теон не смотрел ему в глаза. Не хотел. И боялся.

_Я зашел слишком далеко._

— Все, прощай. Сейчас за мной такси приедет. — Неужели Рамси думает, что после того, что сейчас случилось, между ними возможны хоть какие-то отношения в дальнейшем?

— Я тебя никуда не отпускал, — с яростью прошипел тот, раздувая ноздри. — Это я буду решать, когда хватит, куда и на чем ты поедешь. Мы поедем.

— Рамси, ты что, не понял? — Теон устало поморщился. — Не стоит делать вид, что ты тупее, чем есть на самом деле. Все кончено. Нет больше никаких «мы». Да и раньше не было, по правде говоря.

— Это ты, бля, нихера не понял.

Рамси ударил его в живот, и когда Теон согнулся от боли, хватая воздух ртом, Рамси выдернул ремень из петель и стянул ему руки за спиной. Теон попытался лягнуть его ногой, но получил еще раз в живот, на этот раз коленом. Потом Рамси вздернул его связанные запястья вверх, отчего Теон взвыл, а второй рукой схватил его за волосы и потащил к джипу. Пока Рамси открывал дверь, он придавил Теона всем телом к багажнику, а потом буквально закинул на заднее сиденье.

Теон попытался воззвать к дворецкому, но того и след простыл.

— Отпусти, тварь! — заорал он, и Рамси, порывшись в багажнике, нашел какую-то тряпку и затолкал ему в рот. Теон попытался укусить его за пальцы, но только получил еще одну оплеуху. Лицо Рамси было красным и очень злым, Теон еще ни разу не видел его таким. В багажнике, видимо, находилась и веревка, которой Рамси туго стянул его икры. Теон извивался и мычал.

— Заткнись, сука, или я прямо тут с тебя шкуру спущу, — Рамси щелкнул ножом у его лица, приблизив к глазам лезвие небольшого ножа с загнутым крюком. — А будешь рыпаться, я тебе палец отрежу.

Рамси обхватил его ладонь и сделал длинный продольный надрез на внутренней стороне правого мизинца Теона.

— И не ёрзай там! Обивку заляпаешь — заставлю языком салон вылизывать. Понял? — Рамси встряхнул его за волосы так, что в голове зашумело.

Теон оторопело молчал. Он, конечно, знал, что Рамси грубая и бездушная скотина, но чтобы так… Теон снова вспомнил ремень Рамси, который сейчас туго обхватывал его запястья, с тремя парами дырок. Средние как раз были ему впору… а кому тогда предназначались остальные? Спина Теона покрылась холодным потом.

Рамси утопил педаль в пол, и автомобиль, взвизгнув шинами, рванул с места. Теон лежал лицом на потертой кожаной обивке и чувствовал, как швы отпечатываются у него на щеке. Всю дорогу он молился, чтобы машину остановила полиция. Порез на пальце ныл, и Теон ощущал, как кровь тонкой струйкой стекает с ладони ему на спину и стягивает кожу, подсыхая.

Когда джип, наконец, остановился, Рамси вылез и открыл заднюю дверь. Он дернул Теона к себе за ноги, снова раздался щелчок ножа — Теон не увидел, какого именно. Слишком много ножей. Рамси разрезал веревку и вытащил его из машины, но кляп вынимать не стал, а руки оставил стянутыми за спиной.

На этот раз он припарковал машину у своего дома, и Теон удивился — Рамси всегда оставлял «Сумеречного кота» около гипермаркета, а потом они шли пешком.

— Не дергайся, миленький, — прошипел Рамси, тыча его ножом в бок. — Сейчас мы спокойно войдем в дом, как всегда, ты понял? Соседи ничего не должны заподозрить.

Рамси задрал на нем рубашку, нажал острием лезвия повыше ремня, кажется, где-то там находятся почки — Теон не слишком хорошо знал анатомию.

— Здесь у тебя почка, — Рамси подтвердил догадки Теона. — Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы я ее повредил?

Рамси говорил почти ласково, но Теона жутко трясло от происходящего. Говорить с тряпкой во рту он не мог, поэтому просто кивнул.

Рамси поволок его в дом. Но не в гостиную, где они когда-то проводили время на шкурах у камина, и не в спальню на втором этаже. Рамси тащил его, выкручивая руки, к маленькой дверце под лестницей. За ней оказались ступеньки, ведущие куда-то вниз, в темноту, и Теон почувствовал, что дело плохо. Он упирался, как мог, но Рамси дал ему по шее и стащил вниз, завернув руки повыше, до резкой, обжигающей боли.

Рамси щелкнул выключателем — это был обычный подвал: вентили, трубы, какие-то провода и распределительные коробки, ничего особенного. Он провел Теона через весь подвал, и только когда он вытащил из кармана ключ-карту и вставил ее в незаметное отверстие в стене, Теон разглядел замаскированную дверь. Если не знать, что она там есть — никогда и не догадаешься. Рамси распахнул ее и вбросил Теона в темное пространство за дверью.

Он включил свет. По стенам комнаты стояли массивные металлические шкафы с матовыми стеклами и высокий металлический стол, как в больничной операционной. А в глубине комнаты находилась огромная кровать, почему-то застеленная клеенкой.

К столбам, поддерживающим потолок, на различной высоте были приварены цепи, они же свисали и с потолка; а чуть в стороне стоял огромный деревянный косой крест с ремнями.

Теон попытался вспомнить хоть какую-нибудь молитву, но в голове крутилось только какое-то странное «Что мертво — умереть не может».

Рамси швырнул его на пол рядом с одним из столбов, сел рядом на корточки и деловито пристегнул его к столбу цепью, обернув ее вокруг лодыжки Теона, а затем продел небольшой замок в ее звенья. Подергал замок — тот держал крепко.

Рамси порылся у него в карманах, забрал подаренный им же мобильник и засунул его во внутренний карман своей куртки. И наконец вытащил кляп изо рта Теона.

Страха почему-то не было. Осталось лишь острое, невыносимое сожаление, что Теон так ошибся в Рамси. Не стоило с ним связываться. Не стоило впускать его в свою жизнь. Не стоило спать с ним. Не стоило испытывать к нему чувства.

— Какая же ты скотина… — произнес Теон тихо и горько, глядя ему в глаза.

Рамси наотмашь ударил его по лицу, и Теон стукнулся головой об столб так, что перед глазами замелькали красные искры. Рамси схватил его за волосы, бешеные белые глаза приблизились. Он с силой укусил Теона за нижнюю губу, боль обожгла, снова потекла кровь. Теон замычал, протестуя. Рамси положил руку ему на горло и начал сдавливать.

Теон зажмурился и замер. Рамси отстранился, и пальцами начал размазывать кровь по его губам и подбородку, а потом снова присосался к его рту. Теон крепко стиснул зубы. Рамси толкался языком, но Теон так и не поддался. Тогда Рамси снова отвесил ему пощечину, резко развернулся на пятках и вышел из подвала, громко хлопнув дверью.

Теон остался один. В голове крутилась только одна мысль.

 _Какой же я дурак_.

Он сел на пол, привалившись спиной к столбу. Кровь тихонько ползла по губам, капала с подбородка. Теон слизывал ее языком и ненавидел ее вкус.

Стянутые ремнем за спиной руки болели.

***

Рамси не было несколько часов.

Теон сам не заметил, как заснул. Он вздрогнул и очнулся, почувствовав на себе долгий тяжелый взгляд. Рамси стоял около двери и смотрел на него. По его толстым губам блуждала легкая, какая-то мечтательная улыбка. От холодной белой злости во взгляде не осталось и следа.

Рамси смотрел на него жадно, как будто они не виделись несколько дней, глаза его горели, и он был очень возбужден — Теон видел это по его брюкам. Рамси облизал потрескавшиеся губы. Теону всегда хотелось провести по ним пальцами, потрогать шершавые колючие края, поколупать ногтем корочки, но почему-то робел.

Тот быстрыми шагами пересек подвал, опустился на колени перед Теоном, притянул его к себе за плечи и начал жадно целовать, ощупью расстегивая ремень на его запястьях.

Теон пытался заговорить с ним, но Рамси его не слушал. Как только тот открывал рот — Рамси тут же лез в него языком, руки шарили по телу Теона, освобождая его от одежды. Тот пытался сопротивляться, но Рамси гладил его по плечам, шептал ему на ухо «славный мой», перед тем как укусить за мочку, и все теснее прижимал его к себе. Пахло от него как-то странно, к обычной смеси табака, выпивки и одеколона, словно добавили еще что-то. Знакомое, но не узнаваемое.

Теон не понимал, что происходит.

— Рамси, перестань. Развяжи меня. Где ты был?

Но ответа не было.

— Прекрати, Рамси. Да что ты творишь! Отпусти меня!

Рамси с остервенением рвал рубашку с его плеч, с силой дергал молнию на брюках, буквально вытряхивая из одежды, и сжимал его руки, целуя запястья с темными следами от ремня.

Порезанный мизинец Теона, ранка на котором слегка затянулась, весь измазанный кровью, он запихал себе в рот и долго вылизывал его. Боли почти не было, но от того, как он водил языком по порезу, судорожно выламывало кисти и сводило пальцы на ногах, словно руки и ноги его были связаны одним оголенным нервом, по которому Рамси елозил языком. У Теона темнело в глазах, и дергался член.

— Ты, скотина, приковал меня и бросил тут одного! Рамси, я с тобой говорю!

Тут Рамси поднялся и потянул его за собой, и стал целовать так, что у Теона все вылетело из головы, кроме отчаянного желания.

Рамси развернул его спиной к себе, нажал ему на шею и поясницу, заставив наклониться, прогнуться и упереться руками в столб.

У Теона не было сил противиться. Он никого раньше так не хотел. Девок в его жизни было много, с ними было просто весело и приятно, но он никогда не хотел раствориться ни в одной из них. Когда он был с Рамси, чувствовал на себе его руки и губы, он и правда переставал понимать, где кончается он, и где начинается Рамси, кто испытывает боль, а кто — удовольствие и где начинается одно, и заканчивается другое.

Теон сначала кричал, а потом только стонал и кусал губы. С каждым толчком цепь на его ноге мелодично позвякивала, и от этого звука у него по спине бежали мурашки и кружилась голова. Рамси управился быстро и помог ему рукой. Теон забрызгал его ладонь, и Рамси вытер ее о столб — темный след от пяти пальцев на сером фоне.

Рамси порылся в кармане и, вытащив ключ, снял замок с цепи и освободил Теона. Тот уже на ходу проваливался в сон, но продолжал цепляться за Рамси. Теон помнил, что серьезно обиделся на Рамси и собирался расстаться с ним, прекратить эти дурацкие отношения, от которых у него сплошные синяки и не успевающие заживать трещины на губах. Он помнил, что Рамси грубая эгоистичная скотина. Но сейчас, когда Рамси бережно подхватил его на руки и понес на кровать, это перестало иметь значение. Рамси был рядом, он прижимал Теона к груди, и тот слышал, как стучит его сердце. Именно это почему-то было сейчас самым важным.

В подвале было тихо. Рамси сдернул с кровати клеенку и уложил Теона на подушки. Он скинул свою куртку на пол, стянул один о другой свои тяжелые ботинки, не развязывая шнурков и разбросав их в разные стороны, и завалился рядом. Он притиснул Теона к себе, обхватив его руками и ногами, как большую мягкую игрушку — у Теона был в детстве огромный плюшевый кальмар с восемью щупальцами. Рамси уткнулся носом в его затылок и молча гладил Теона по плечу, засыпая.

А потом мысли о том, чтобы уйти от Рамси, вернулись. Теон ругал себя за слабость. За то, что в руках Рамси он забывает о своих решениях. Он чувствовал себя тряпкой, потому что не мог противостоять своим желаниям и вечно шел на поводу у собственного либидо.

Теон дождался, пока Рамси заснул, осторожно выбрался из его объятий и подсунул ему подушку — Рамси во сне обхватил ее и подтянул к себе. Бетонный пол холодил ноги, и Теон поспешил к столбу, возле которого была разбросана его одежда. Натянув на себя трусы, джинсы и футболку, он почувствовал себя увереннее. Оглянулся — Рамси по-прежнему спал и стискивал подушку.

Теон пошел к двери, подергал ручку. Заперто. Под ручкой обнаружилась тонкая прорезь, отверстие для карты-ключа.

Он решил попытаться утащить у Рамси ключ-карту. Он обшарил все карманы кожаной куртки Рамси, но ключа там не было. А когда он аккуратно запустил руку в передний карман его джинсов — Рамси, не открывая глаз, накрыл его руку своей поверх ткани.

Теон замер, боясь пошевелиться. Рамси погладил его кисть, провел ладонью выше, до самого локтя, и вдруг с силой дернул на себя. Теон повалился на кровать, а Рамси подмял его под себя, поцеловал в висок, и хрипло прошептал, почти касаясь губами его ресниц: «Никуда тебя не отпущу».

Теон поверил. Вот только этому вряд ли стоило радоваться.

Рамси обхватил обеими руками его голову, притянув к себе, и снова заснул — его дыхание стало глубоким и ровным. Мерное биение его сердца успокаивало. Теон разглядел на его рубашке какие-то бурые пятна, словно Рамси забрызгал чем-то рукав. Повинуясь внезапному, странному порыву, Теон их понюхал. Запах был тот самый, волнующий и тревожный. Теон почесал нос, пытаясь вспомнить запах, но безуспешно.

Он приподнялся на локте, и внимательно осмотрел одежду на безмятежно спящем Рамси. Джинсы понизу тоже были в пятнах. От этого у Теона прошел мороз по коже, и волоски на затылке стали дыбом. Он не понимал, в чем дело, но его накрыло ощущение чего-то непоправимого. Теон перегнулся через ноги Рамси и посмотрел на его ботинки. На черной коже бурые пятна были почти незаметны. Если не приглядываться. Он послюнявил палец и провел по тяжелому ботинку. Мокрое окрасилось розовым. И Теон вспомнил.

Это запах сырого мяса.

Так пахнет кровь.


End file.
